


项塔兰

by caradhras



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, androgynous Akaashi Keiji
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caradhras/pseuds/caradhras
Summary: 19岁大学生兔x40岁老司机双性美人赤苇。一个老司机失足翻车的故事。不走心，瞎写的。完全不科学，特别雷。
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 43
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

赤苇京治有一个秘密。

这个秘密从他出生开始就跟随着他，会一直到他死去。赤苇年轻的时候对这个秘密小心翼翼，但是后来渐渐无所谓了。似乎随着年龄的增长，很多年轻时无比重视的东西都能轻易抛之脑后了。即使如此，在很长一段时间里，赤苇觉得这个秘密可能是世上唯一一件对他不离不弃的东西。

除他本人以外，还有好几个人知道这个秘密：赤苇的双亲，赤苇的手足，以及一些至今不知道姓名，长相已经模糊了的陌生人们。

此时此刻的赤苇坐在床上，打开双腿，两根手指头跟这个秘密进行快速而又无比亲密的接触。

“嗯……”赤苇仰头发出一声低吟，脖子后仰，长长的呼出一口气，努力平复呼吸。他拔出手指，观察着指尖亮晶晶的透明黏液，脸颊微微泛红，绷紧的肌肉放松下来。他用纸巾擦干净手指，仰面倒在床上，双腿依旧放荡的张开着，享受着高潮过后的余韵。

而坐在床边凳子上年轻人则憋得满脸通红，额头上青筋暴起。他全程只顾盯着赤苇那两根灵活玩弄自己的手指和双腿间的风景，大气也不敢出，双手抓紧了凳子的边缘，脚趾几乎能把运动鞋摁穿。

半晌过后，赤苇重新起身，对着年轻人，木兔光太郎，张开大腿，两根手指撑开刚刚才玩弄过的地方——那里还沾着他自己分泌的透明液体和一些润滑油。

“所以，你觉得怎么样？”赤苇问道。

木兔光太郎说不出话来，目不转睛的盯着赤苇的阴茎和后穴之间那条撑开的缝隙——一个本不该在男性身上出现、完整却小巧的穴道。

那是赤苇第一次在床上向木兔展示自己的秘密。当时的木兔只是瞪大了眼睛，盯着那个不该出现在男人身上的，不寻常的入口，咽了口唾沫。

赤苇敏锐的捕捉到了对方上下滑动的喉结，笑了。赤苇偏了偏头，问道：“想摸摸看吗？”

木兔似乎倒吸一口气，用比平常还高了几度的声音说道：“可……可以吗？”

赤苇没回答他，只是看着木兔笑，将下面的那道缝隙撑得更开。这是一个赤裸裸的邀请。

木兔单手撑在床沿边，单边膝盖压进床单里，另一只手犹豫了一下抚摸上了赤苇敞开的穴口。房间里光线有点暗，但是木兔依旧能清晰的看见肉红色的两片肉被赤苇修长的手指撑开，由于刚刚才玩弄过所以粘膜有些充血，液体粘的到处都是，反射着房间里昏暗的灯光。那个小孔微微打开，还在往外流一些黏液。木兔的手指在触碰到那穴口的一瞬间，赤苇狠狠地颤抖了一下。木兔本能的缩回了手指。

“没关系……只是……只是很期待而已。”赤苇故意用难耐的声音说道。

“赤苇桑，你想……我……我要怎么做？”木兔问道。

赤苇没回答他，而是抓住了木兔的手腕，让他的手掌覆盖住了自己整个穴口，然后贴上来磨蹭，木兔能清晰的感受到那个部位的收缩。

木兔心领神会，欺身上来压住赤苇，赤苇便自觉地用双腿缠住了木兔的腰，让两人贴在一起。木兔感受到手心所贴着的那个部位濡湿又温暖，而且还在不知羞耻的磨蹭着他的掌心……

“光太郎，嗯……”赤苇故意在木兔耳边发出一声浪荡的呻吟，激的木兔一阵颤抖。赤苇很满意对方的反应。于是他继续诱导：“你的手指，嗯……摸摸我……然后……然后进来……”

“可、可以吗？”木兔满脸通红，吞了一口唾液，对着近在咫尺的男人问道。说实话，手心濡湿的触感，以及这么近的看着这个男人，他已经硬了。眼前的人真是个无比耐看的美人，上挑的眼角，被情欲染得微红，眼神湿润妩媚，还那样看着他，木兔竟然觉得对方有一丝娇俏，像跟自己撒娇似的，总之完全感受不到对方是自称的“四十岁大叔”。

“嗯……”赤苇不知道是发出了一声呻吟还是一声同意，然后他说：“光太郎你下面那个……尺寸那么大，不先用手指扩张一下，可能进不——啊！”

木兔还没等他说完就着急的将两根手指挤了进去，接着慢慢的往里插入，学着刚才赤苇自慰的动作。赤苇的小穴柔软又湿滑，不是很困难就容纳了两个指头——显然得益于之前赤苇自己玩弄过的一轮。

“不……不好意思……都怪赤苇桑实在是太，太诱人了！”

“没……没关系，光太郎你……可以再插一根进来……嗯……然后，动一动……”赤苇断断续续的在木兔耳边说道，“你来之前我已经，稍微、稍微插入了一下……唔…所以，没关系的…”然后赤苇又在木兔耳边补充了一句：“用的是比手指粗得多的那种……”

木兔亲不自禁的想象赤苇用粗大的假阴茎操自己的模样，不管那根假阳具是在前面或是后面的穴里进出，这画面的香艳程度都超出了他，一个经验尚浅的十九岁大学生的想象力。啊啊，居然比他的分身还要早一步进入赤苇桑的身体里，他本能的感到了一丝嫉妒。

“啊~”赤苇随着木兔在他体内勾起的手指泄出一丝呻吟，穴口夹紧了木兔的手指，双腿也同样夹紧了木兔的腰。不知道为什么，这让木兔隐约觉得赤苇是故意在催促他，让他赶紧把自己的那根发烫的肉棒插进那道欲求不满的小穴里。而且仿佛在说着“粗暴一点也没关系”之类的话。

于是木兔恭敬不如从命，抽出手指，他裤子都没来得及脱下来，只是拉开了拉链，将自己胀大的阴茎从内裤里解放出来。不过他在触碰赤苇那个穴口的时候突然停住了，有些手忙脚乱的问躺在他身下的年长男人：“赤苇桑……我……我没准备套套……我没想到今天我们……”

赤苇的表情明显不耐烦，不过很快又恢复成了那副情欲上头的样子，纤长的手指抓住木兔的手背，就着对方的手把阴茎往自己的身体里送：“那就直接进来嘛…没关系的…”

“不会怀孕的。”赤苇的声音如同蛊惑人的恶魔，搅得木兔脑子无法思考。于是木兔听从了本能，一头扎进了赤苇那个禁忌的穴口里。两人都发出满足的呻吟。

接下来木兔掐住赤苇的大腿和腰，开始在赤苇的身体里小心的进出，毕竟那个地方似乎显得比一般女性的要小，木兔怕赤苇受伤，不敢放开了干他，尽管他脑子里想就这么把眼前这个软成一滩水的男人操到神志不清再射满他的——他的——

说起来，赤苇桑有子宫吗？木兔很佩服自己他的脑子在这种时候居然还能分神想这种事情。有了女孩子一样的下面，那一定是有子宫的吧？可是赤苇桑前面也和自己一样有着小弟弟，而且还硬着，上面甚至已经渗出了精液。

“光太郎，你在……在想什么呢……”虽然是分开双腿，由着男人的性器在自己身体力进出的模样，赤苇仍然发现了木兔在走神。

“哎？对不起！”木兔快速道歉，然后想也不想就脱口而出：“我刚刚在想，赤苇桑有子宫吗？”

赤苇听闻眼睛睁大了，忍不住居然笑了起来。眼前的年轻人居然在思考这样一个……“可爱”的问题。不过也难怪，木兔是第一次见到赤苇这个模样，而现实生活中像他这样拥有两套性器官的人也少之又少——大概他们这群人之中也很少有像他这样充分“享受”自己这种优势的人吧。

——但是，像木兔这样直接问出来，还是插在自己身体里的时候这样问出来，真是前所未见。这个孩子，果然很可爱啊！

赤苇越想越笑的停不下来，木兔有点儿受打击，他不知道赤苇在笑什么，反正两人间本来旖旎色情的气氛都被这个四十岁的大叔笑没了。

木兔把自己从赤苇身体里拔出来，脑袋耷拉着跪在赤苇腿间。赤苇停止了笑，撑起上半身，摸了摸木兔软软的头发说：“对不起，木兔同学，你实在是太可爱了……”木兔的嘴角也耷拉下来，大概是觉得被小看了吧？赤苇感觉有点儿抱歉，毕竟他们做爱才渐入佳境，木兔刚刚还插在自己的身体里，而自己的小穴还没闭合，暂时还是木兔的形状呢。

于是赤苇抓住木兔的肩和他换了一个位置，并将他推倒在床上。赤苇全身赤裸的骑在木兔腰上，湿润的小穴压在木兔依旧坚挺的肉棒上面，还故意坏心眼的蹭了一下，弄得黏答答的。他满意的感觉到身下的那根火热的肉棒又硬了几分。

“木兔同学如果好奇的话，不如自己来找找看？”赤苇又扭动了几下屁股，继续用自己的小穴磨蹭木兔的阴茎。

“什么？什么？”木兔的大脑被磨得不清醒，刚刚的失落早在赤苇推倒他的那一刻已经烟消云散，他隐约感受到赤苇在捉弄他，但他现在只想回到那个温柔乡，想要被赤苇湿软温热的穴道包裹，然后狠狠的操这个坏心眼的妖精。

“亲自来感受一下，我到底有没有子宫啊……”赤苇俯下身在木兔耳边说道。他抬起屁股，一只手抓住木兔的肉棒上下撸动了几下，然后熟练的塞进了自己前面的小穴里。

“啊……”两人都发出呻吟。赤苇趴在木兔身上，腰肢上下起伏，等他觉得自己已经适应了就开始加快速度抽插和碾磨，让木兔的阴茎狠狠的磨过自己的敏感点。而木兔也摸上赤苇挺立的阴茎上下撸动，另一只手摸上了赤苇的后穴，只是稍微刺激了几下，手指都没有插入，赤苇就一个战栗，喉咙里发出一丝短促的尖叫射了出来。接着木兔也抱着赤苇的腰肢来回不温柔的抽插几次，射了出来，还射在了赤苇的里面。阴茎退出来的时候带出了不少液体，混着赤苇自己的精液一起往下淌了一小滩，甚至流进了后穴里。木兔看着赤苇大张的双腿和来不及闭合、仍然在一股股吐出精液的小穴，觉得自己马上还能再来一回合。木兔的手指抚上赤苇大腿内侧，赤苇却合上了大腿，把木兔赶到一旁，拉过毯子转个身就要睡觉。

木兔脸红心跳的坐在一边，裤子的拉链开着，衬衣上的纽扣不知道什么时候少了两颗，头发和领子都乱成一团。他觉得自己像个下流的猥亵犯，而赤苇则像个懒嫖客——性交完连自己都不想清理的那种。

“赤苇桑……”木兔在一旁弱弱的喊道，心想赤苇就这么……就这么夹着自己的精液睡觉，不太好吧？虽然说了不会怀孕，但是……不觉得出一身汗，下面还被自己中出了，搞的乱七八糟的，各种液体都有，不恶心吗？

“唔……”赤苇在毯子下面动了动脑袋，身体缩成一团，含糊不清的重复：“我累……光太郎请自便吧……浴室在左边……”

于是木兔光太郎，一个被自己崇拜的前辈约到家里吃饭，结果却变成了做爱的十九岁大学生，感到了一丝不知所措的困惑。

啊，不过，赤苇前辈，似乎真的……真的有子宫啊。

好厉害啊……

木兔起身的时候又看了一眼似乎已经陷入熟睡的赤苇，他看了看自己再次精神起来的阴茎，第一次对于对方的年龄感到了一丝实感。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有不科学的卫生棉使用指南和流血描写  
> 请各位同学去看正经健康教育科普，千万千万不要信小说里的玩意儿

赤苇曾经对自己的身体充满了恐惧。他惧怕的并不是因为自己拥有两副器官的事实，而是器官发育成熟之后带来的……可能性。

赤苇刚上小学的时候，学校的生理课让他们观看了健康教育的录像带。赤苇坐在椅子上，盯着从投影仪里投影在大屏幕上的画面，那是一部只有一分钟的短动画，讲述了一颗精子如何在一条肉红色的通道里奋力游泳甩掉它的兄弟姐妹们，率先到达卵子与之结合、变成小婴儿然后出生的故事。

班里的男生们交头接耳的坏笑，而女生们则掩面窃窃私语。只有赤苇，面无表情的坐在凳子上盯着不清晰的画面出神。

那个时候的他第一次思考，将来自己的身体里也会发生这样的事吗？

****

自从赤苇有记忆起，他就知晓自己与他人不同。他也知道自己这样的人很少见，但从来没有纠结过自己究竟是男人还是女人——大学毕业之前他都觉得自己是个男人，只是多了一个入口而已。而且，这个问题对他来说不重要。因为他擅自决定，这不会也不应该对他的人生走向造成困扰，包括恋爱。

赤苇到大学毕业，都没有主动爱上过什么人。有些人可能会让他怦然心动，但是这种感情很快就会烟消云散。但是赤苇知道自己欣赏什么类型——最好是高个子，性格阳光开朗，目标坚定的那类，啊，如果运动能力出色就更好了。

赤苇性格内敛，但是长相尚算出色，所以从初中开始就有人不断地向他表白。但真正交往的人也没几个，牵手都很少，更不用说进一步的交流了。

不过大学时代的赤苇曾主动尝试和跟别人一起探索自己的身体，一半是好奇，一半是生理需求。那个时候的赤苇还将自己那套在医生报告里被称为“完整女性生殖器”叫做“多余的入口”，因为他从未来过月经，这代表这套器官从未发育成熟，也就是说，他不会排卵，也没有怀孕的可能性。

总结来说，这套女性生殖器官的存在只是纯粹带来快感的道具而已。

得出这个结论之后，赤苇心情复杂的思考：如果不用几次，是不是显得很浪费。

而在和别人一起做了之后——他主动提出让对方插入自己前面的入口——赤苇才明白，成人录像里女优们求着男人插入之后舒服的无法自控的模样，可能有夸张的成分在里面。当然也可能是自己的那副器官发育不完整，比一般女性小的缘故，才无法得到视频里那种无与伦比的快感。不过赤苇并没有因此停止，他反而开始食髓知味，更加充分的开发自己的身体。后来不管是用前面还是后面，还是前后一起用，他都津津有味。他的身体里只有一片贫瘠的土地，什么也长不出来，所以这副器官是上天赐予他仅供享乐的道具。出生到大学快二十年了，他头一次感谢自己这副与常人不同的身体。

直到有一天，赤苇发现自己的下体出血了。当他意识到这是什么的时候，一股推迟了十几年的恐惧感席卷了他的全身，那一刻，他仿佛又回到了小学时代第一次在生理卫生课上看到精卵结合变成小婴儿的录像，那个被他忘在脑后十几年的问题再次回到他的视线里：

我的身体里，也有可能发生这样的事吗？

***

这之后的赤苇立刻去看了医生。医生告诉他，这的确是月经没错，但是由于其他各种原因，他怀孕的几率小到几乎没有。最后医生推了推眼镜说：对女性来说，这是走向成熟的信号，可是对于你，是什么意思呢？

赤苇回答不出来。

他想，是不是因为自己能够在做爱的时候拥有双倍的快乐，且不知节制，所以命运才给他相应的风险？有一段时间甚至开始猜测自己是用前面做爱太频繁，让体内贫瘠的土壤被陌生的精子浇灌过多，导致他的身体识别了错误的信号，才让他体内那套女性器官发育成熟的？想来想去，赤苇也得不到任何答案。他只知道他喜欢做爱，喜欢被插入——最喜欢男人滚烫的阴茎，然后是温热的手指，然后是可以放进身体里的玩具，最后才是女人的阴道。他发现自己硬起来的时候，更希望对方进入他的身体里安慰他，不管是前面那个可以让他怀孕的地方，还是后面那道无法自体润滑的地方。赤苇喜欢身体里被塞的满满当当的感觉。

不过赤苇的周期并不稳定，且间隔时间很久。在他那漫长的“安全期”里，赤苇又开始怀念人类的体温和拥抱，于是他继续和人做爱，不过他变得小心翼翼，开始吃药，也开始让对方戴套。杜绝一切怀孕的可能。

赤苇的大学生涯就在学习以及和陌生人做爱的时间里度过。大学毕业之后进入工作岗位，赤苇几乎是全身心投入了工作，社交之类的点到为止，很少与人有进一步的牵扯。不过他依旧会物色合适的人选做爱，但是也就仅仅做爱为止，没有进一步的发展。这样的日子赤苇一直持续到了将近四十岁，他遇到了一个叫木兔光太郎的少年。

****

木兔第一次遇到赤苇是在大学的体育馆里。那是一个冬天的夜晚，木兔去学校体育馆里取东西。本该静悄悄的排球馆内却灯火通明。

木兔一开始以为是谁最后离开的时候忘了关灯，接下来却听到了熟悉的砰砰声，是排球撞击地面的声音。木兔本以为是哪个队友晚上睡不着跑进来练球，结果打开门才意外的发现是个陌生人。

对方穿着衬衫和西裤，领带松开挂在肩上，脚上只穿着袜子。他的外套，皮鞋和公文包一起堆放在场外。是附近的上班族吗？木兔看着那个抓着排球聚精会神的男人想到。不过男人盯了一会儿排球，就把球往天空中一抛，向前迈步起跳——姿势标准步伐稳健，这是要来跳发球？木兔的眼睛亮了。但是男人突然趔趄了一下，狼狈的扑倒在地上，被他抛到空中的排球也砸了下来，不偏不倚的击中了男人的脑袋。在一旁看着的木兔愣了一下，噗嗤一声笑了出来。

这时候男人似乎才意识到木兔的存在。他揉了揉脑袋，从地上坐起来，眼神有些迷茫的看着向他伸手过来的木兔。

木兔的手停在两人之间，坐在地上的男人没接，只是呆呆的看着他。木兔这才好好看清对方的脸——这男人看着比自己年长，但是木兔猜不出真实的年龄。他的脸颊，额头和脖子红彤彤的，眼角上扬，眉头舒展，嘴唇湿润，额头沁出些汗珠，男人迷惑的眨了眨那双好看的眼睛，一滴汗水便从额头上顺着那人尖尖的下巴流进半敞开的衬衫里不见了。

是个美人，很性感的那种。木兔想到。

他很少用美人或者性感来形容男性，但不知道为什么，就是觉得这两个词很适合对方。

男人终于抬起手，却没抓住木兔的手，而是揉了揉眼睛，使劲眨了眨。

木兔嗅了嗅空气中的味道，皱了皱鼻子，这个人……喝醉了。

坐地上的男人最终拉住了木兔的手站了起来，却有些摇摇晃晃的。他掏出自己的钱包递给木兔，声音沙哑的说：“不好意思，这位同学，能麻烦你帮我买一听咖啡吗？”

木兔照办了。

男人接过热乎乎的咖啡罐头，敷在眼睛和额角上，长舒了一口气。“谢谢你……”

在交谈中才得知此人名叫赤苇，是住在附近的上班族，今天下班之后稍微放纵了一下，就喝的有点儿多，回家经过体育馆的时候恍惚间以为自己还在大学的排球队里，突然很想打打排球，就迫不及待的翻窗户进来了，没想到多年不打球再加上最近缺乏锻炼，就当着木兔的面出丑了。

木兔抬头看了一眼排球馆的窗户，挺高的，要翻进来也不容易，又看了一眼坐在地上依旧用咖啡敷着额角的赤苇，心里觉得这个人也挺厉害的。不过，赤苇看着排球那股专注的神情，还有起跳的姿势，真迷人啊。

之后这个叫赤苇的男人有时候会不请自来，看他们排球队训练。在训练结束之后会在队员们全部离开后和木兔聊聊，像个资深球迷一样点评木兔打球的样子，或者讨论战术，甚至被木兔煽动，热血上头帮木兔托过几次球。

久而久之，木兔只要见到赤苇在观众席，就会特别开心，状态也会特别的好。木兔自己也说不清楚为什么，本能的被赤苇吸引着。赤苇这个人身上充满了谜团。木兔对他几乎一无所知，但跟他聊天的时候又觉得亲密无间，仿佛两人认识了很久。

对于赤苇，木兔只知道对方是个“普通的上班族”，似乎做着文字相关的工作，总是透着一股年长者的睿智和稳重感。学生时代曾经打过排球，进过全国大赛，位置是二传。赤苇很聪明，即使两人从未搭档过，赤苇也能精准的看出木兔的想法。那句话怎么说来着？最熟悉的陌生人？——大概就是说的他们两个吧。

赤苇看木兔打球，训练之后两人聊聊天或者一起去吃点东西，平时发发讯息——木兔以为他们两个会一直这样下去，直到发生了一件事。

那是一个和平时别无二致的周五。赤苇和木兔约了在附近吃饭，晚上去赤苇爱去的一家运动酒吧一起看沙排锦标赛的半决赛。去酒吧看球赛是木兔提出来的，他还没满二十岁，连酒都很少喝，更不用说酒吧了。既然他现在认识了成熟的社会人赤苇，当然要对方带自己去体验一下大人般看球赛的感觉了！起先赤苇不答应，但实在是没办法招架木兔的撒娇攻势，最终败阵下来，同意了，反正酒吧老板也是他熟人，到时候给木兔点橙汁就好。

赤苇来学校的体育馆接木兔，两人本来都走到校门口了，赤苇突然说要用下去厕所，而且去的还挺久的。木兔有些担心，便去找他，没想到看到赤苇从女厕所出来。

两人正面撞上，木兔非常震惊，赤苇也满脸尴尬。他实在是无法理解赤苇为何会出现在女厕所门口。他又看了一眼赤苇刚刚走出来的地方，的确是女厕所。

木兔上下打量赤苇，突然间很多在赤苇身上让木兔疑惑的东西瞬间有了答案——比如说，赤苇这么漂亮的男人，身材也不错，工作能力又出色，为什么还是单身？为什么总是来他们大学看排球？

而赤苇被他抓到从女厕所出来……所以赤苇其实一直都是想对大学女生——

“呃……我，我可以解释……”赤苇打断了木兔胡思乱想。他说：“不是你想的那样……”

木兔不说话，等着赤苇的解释。可赤苇迟迟没有动作。接下来，赤苇深深地叹了一口气，像是下定什么极大的决心一样，拉住了木兔的手把他往女厕所里拖。木兔开始挣扎起来，惊恐的喊道：“你……你冷静点！我可不是偷窥女厕所的变态！！”赤苇没放手，安静的说：“……是看我。我想让你看看……真实的我。看了你就明白了。”

木兔听完之后老实的由着对方牵着，第一次走进了女厕所。现在所有人都回去了，不会有人来，厕所里非常安静。赤苇把木兔推进一个小隔间，反锁好门，坐在了马桶上。木兔贴着厕所的门站着看赤苇，完全不知道对方想要干什么。接着，赤苇意味不明的看了木兔一眼，就开始解自己的皮带、脱下了西裤。“木兔同学，请你先什么都不要问，可以吗？”赤苇恳求道。木兔屏住了呼吸，他根本不知道赤苇在问他什么，他只是本能的点了点头，隐约有股期待和兴奋的感觉。接下来，赤苇身体前倾，把贴身的四角裤也脱了下来，露出了赤苇的光滑的下身……是的，赤苇下面居然剃的干干净净，分身毫无遮掩的耷拉在腿间。这还是第一次有男人在木兔面前主动脱掉裤子，不知道为什么，他觉得赤苇上身整齐，下面什么也没穿，岔开腿坐在马桶上的动作很色。明明对方只是脱掉了内裤，露出了下体而已，赤苇腿间的那个东西他也有，自己到底有什么好害羞的啊！接着赤苇抬起一条腿，向后仰去，靠在马桶的水箱上，将自己的下体彻底暴露在了木兔面前。木兔本来还有些遮掩的视线完全变成了正大光明的瞪视，因为他注意到赤苇那里有一条不该存在的缝隙。那缝隙像是两片合拢的花瓣一样交叠在一起，一根白色的棉线从交叠的花瓣里伸了出来。

“木兔，你知道这是什么吗？”赤苇低下头问他。

木兔喉结滚动，没说话。怀疑自己的眼睛是不是产生了错觉。

赤苇替木兔回答：“没错，就是你想的那个，女孩子都有的那个地方，女孩子有的我都有。木兔你有和女孩子在一起过吗？”

木兔摇了摇头。赤苇笑了笑，说：“呼，那我是你的‘第一次’啊，不甚荣幸。”

木兔此刻不知道自己是不是该说什么，他脑子有点晕，自从赤苇脱掉裤子开始他的脑子就有些无法运转了。在赤苇抬起腿后仰露出那条不该出现在男人身上的缝隙的时候，木兔脸上开始不受控制的发烧，各种天马行空的不可言说的小电影和剧情在他的脑海里横行，他甚至忘记了自己跟着赤苇来这里的目的，满脑子都是现在下身赤裸的赤苇笑着说出“第一次”这种暧昧字眼的样子。

“很惊讶吗？”赤苇看着木兔，继续用轻松的语气说道：“没关系，我不会觉得冒犯。毕竟已经习惯了呢……每一个看过我身体的人一开始几乎都是这种反应。我也没办法，毕竟很少见吧。而且我天生就是如此……从生物学上来讲，我可能既是男人也是女人吧。不过我本人倒是没有很困扰，不如说找到诀窍之后就还挺……‘方便实惠’的。”

诀窍？这个男人在说什么啊？

“很……很多人看过吗？”木兔沉默半晌终于挤出了一句话，完全出于本能。

“哎？木兔居然在意这个吗？”赤苇张大眼睛问道。

“不……”木兔否认，接着又低下头脸红的承认：“是……”

赤苇看着木兔笑了。他说：“这个话题，我们下次再聊可以吗？我只是想跟你解释一下为什么我会来女厕所而已。”然后赤苇用手指拾起从他身体里伸出来的那个白色的线，问木兔：“你知道这是什么吗？”

木兔没有回答。说起从体内伸出线这种画面……他只在色情漫画和AV里见过……女优往自己的身体里塞一些小玩具什么的，可以在体外遥控的那种。难道赤苇也在自己的身体里塞了情趣小玩具吗？木兔想到此处，满脸通红，他全身的血液都在往下腹冲，某个地方越来越硬。

赤苇也没说话，只是用手把白色的线往外拉，然后啵的一声，牵出一个带着一点血色的东西。“这是卫生棉……抱歉可能有点恶心。不过你知道这是什么吧。我没想到会是今天……我以为我已经不会来了呢，刚才突然涌了出来我也很意外，可今天什么也没准备。一般女厕所里才有这些卫生用品吧，所以我才来借用的。只是为了塞入棉条而已……不然弄脏裤子很麻烦的。抱歉啦，让你看到这些……不美好的画面。很恶心吧。”赤苇抱歉的看着木兔，讲棉条扔进旁边的垃圾桶里。

木兔眨了眨眼睛，强行将自己的注意力从脑子里那些各种各样的不可描述的情节里扭了回来。他摇了摇头，回答：“虽然不知道该怎么回答，但是我不觉得恶心……谢谢你赤苇桑，告诉我这些。我知道你没有骗我，不是……我也不知道我想说什么……但是我不知道该怎么回答。”

赤苇有些意外的看着木兔，咬了咬下嘴唇说：“那，肩膀借我一下。”说着赤苇站起来，额头抵上木兔的肩，一条腿踩在马桶上面。赤苇的提问顺着额头穿到木兔身上，让他心痒难耐，他只好攥紧了拳头。木兔顺着赤苇的手往下看，只见他当着木兔的面若无其事的伸到下面，用手指打开自己，往阴道里重新插入新的棉条，插入的时候木兔能感受到赤苇身体在小幅度颤抖，还小声的从喉咙里发出呜呜声。木兔迅速把头转到另一边。赤苇塞好了棉条，额头离了木兔的肩，重新穿上裤子整理好了自己。木兔却靠在门边一动不动，他的下面硬了。赤苇意料之中的看着木兔的裤裆，轻轻推开他的手，抚上木兔的勃起，有些遗憾的说：“哎呀……总觉得是我的错呢。用手还是可以帮你解决的。今天真是太不巧了，不然还可以有别的办法，我来帮帮你吧。”

木兔想也不想的点了点头，任由赤苇用手帮他解决了。

而当天晚上他们依旧一起去了酒吧，默契的没有提起刚刚才发生的事情。他们一起看了沙滩排球的后半场比赛。赤苇在他旁边投入的看比赛，甚至时不时的点评和解说，而木兔则心不在焉。他用眼角不断的偷瞄赤苇的侧脸和被桌子挡住的腿间，满脑子循环播放赤苇帮他打手枪，赤苇说的那些话，以及赤苇下身那个穴口以及赤苇用手指取出卫生棉条的画面。从酒吧出来赤苇轻轻地拍了拍木兔的脸，跟他说，如果他想的话，下次可以直接来赤苇家里找他，欢迎随时拜访。

这之后赤苇好几天都没现身。木兔也鬼使神差的没有联系对方。不过几天之后，木兔还是站在了赤苇公寓的门口，手里提着饮料。他的心脏狂跳，满心期待。而他也不知道自己在期待什么。赤苇只是在短信里问他要不来吃饭而已。

然后就发生了最开头的一幕。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 纯粹瞎写……不要信这里面的任何东西。请把二三次元分开。很猥琐，很直男癌，文笔差，但是我很爽哈哈哈哈  
> 原本预计这章完结，我太啰嗦了，完结不了。下一章也完结不了，擦，我也不知道啥时候能完结，请大家随便催我写文，射射。  
> 我觉得如果文笔非常好的话这种文应该能写的文艺又优美的，但是我办不到。大家爽一把就可以了。

木兔光太郎对赤苇的身体像是有瘾。自从两人做过一次爱之后木兔就再也忘不掉赤苇的身体了。一闭上眼睛，满脑子都是那朵微微开合着，泛着盈盈水光，娇艳欲滴的肉花瓣。他看到什么都能想到那天的赤苇，就连超市里的罐装蜂蜜也会让他想起从赤苇的下面渗出来的晶莹剔透的液体……

木兔觉得赤苇天生就该是这样，下面就该生得一副左右逢源的样子，就应该拥有享受两种快乐的权利。木兔也因为赤苇和自己分享这份特殊的快乐而感到荣幸。

木兔虽然被赤苇吸引，但是他心里隐隐明白赤苇大概不会变成他一个人的。毕竟他这么漂亮的男人，身材又好，工作能力也很出色的样子，不可能会缺少优秀的追求者。再加上有一次木兔看到了赤苇脖子上的印子，他就更加确定了。那天训练的时候一下子就没了兴致，连续失误好几次，整个人气呼呼的。赤苇坐在观众席上，有些意外，走过来安慰他。木兔倒是什么也没问，只说自己要回去了。赤苇当时似乎才意识到了自己脖子上的东西，有些不好意思的重新系上了衬衣最上面的扣子，温柔的说：“哈哈，我毕竟也是个健康的成年人啊……抱歉，以后我会注意的。”

木兔走了两步又退回来，气鼓鼓的盯着赤苇的脸，似乎努力思考了一分钟之后说：“赤苇桑觉得我无法满足你吗？”语气里除了生气还有些委屈。木兔居然在光天化日之下说出这么直白的话，赤苇惊讶极了。他用一只手捂住发红的脸颊，眼神看着别的地方说：“光太郎你真的太犯规了……”

“赤苇桑可以回答我吗！”木兔不依不饶。赤苇只能说：“怎么会呢……光太郎很厉害的……”

“那，我今天晚上能去你家吗！”木兔被赤苇的话鼓舞了，他靠近了一步，借着高出半个脑袋的身高优势盯着赤苇，“我会证明我比别人都强的！”

赤苇被木兔志在必得的表情折服了。木兔的话语和眼睛里满是纯粹的热情，几小时后这股纯粹的炽热就从里到外把赤苇浇灌了个遍。他被木兔从后面抓住脖子，掐着腰狠狠的操进去，他屁股高高抬起，像一只发情的母猫。赤苇无法控制自己的表情，只顾着张开嘴喘气配合木兔的抽插，全身都不受控制，大脑被快感吞噬。这次又是无套内射，赤苇大学毕业之后就再也没有允许一夜情的对象这样玩过了。除了害怕怀孕和卫生考量，他实在是很反感别人的东西留在自己身体里的感觉……就连接吻也难得。但是木兔就是不一样。赤苇也不知道为什么，就是想看木兔射进自己的身体里，然后再看着木兔的精液从两个肉穴里流出来……他甚至让木兔拍了照片——这种事情他以前根本不敢想象——那种他躺着或者高高抬起屁股，分开自己的大腿，把两处还在微微开合着的、滴着白色浊液的下体完全暴露在镜头面前的照片，不知廉耻的像个公开招揽生意的妓女。其中木兔觉得最色情的一张是他用拇指插入赤苇刚刚才承受过他的肉穴，精液流到指关节上，而赤苇一边胳膊半撑起上身，湿润的双唇微张，一脸高潮还未褪去的表情，这张照片只要看上一眼就能让木兔硬起来——可惜赤苇不同意发给他，只能在赤苇的手机上看。木兔射进他身体里之后倒下来趴在他身边，抚摸着他的脸颊，盛满温柔的眼睛专注的盯着他，盯的他脸红，然后木兔突然吻了过来。男子大学生的吻很青涩，急切又羞涩，牙齿也不懂得收回去，吻他时候像是饿极了的人想要吃顿饱饭一样，完全出自本能。但是赤苇很有耐心，他会用舌头引导木兔的舌头，吮吸木兔的嘴唇，舔过他的口腔，他能吻的木兔重新硬起来，让这个年轻人迫不及待的把自己翻过来再狠狠的操一次。

在这之后木兔就彻底对赤苇上了瘾。他更加频繁的和赤苇做爱，赤苇似乎也乐在其中。赤苇只要出现在球场，就成了两人约定俗成的暗号——其结局必然会变成两人回到赤苇的公寓里做爱。他们做爱之前有时候还会一起吃饭，多半是外卖，赤苇有空的话也会做一些，赤苇做饭还挺拿手的。木兔第一次吃赤苇的料理，夸了他整整一顿饭。而赤苇也只是不好意思的道谢，想要岔开话题，但木兔却不给他机会。第二天一早他发现木兔还悄悄把昨夜剩下的饭菜打包成了两份便当……

有那么好吃吗？赤苇慢吞吞的对着镜子打领带，仔细的整理衬衫领子，以便完全挡住木兔留下的吻痕——这小子最近越来越嚣张了，只不过在床上夸了他一句技术越来越好了，就敢违抗他自顾自的乱来了，痕迹还留的明目张胆。还有昨天晚上做的饭也是，明明只是简单的鸡肉咖喱而已，连咖喱都是用的方便的调味块，木兔却吃得满脸幸福，甚至还把剩下的打包成了午饭……

想到此处，赤苇脸红了。心里是久违的悸动。

这样的日子随着时间的推移越发的频繁，从夏天到秋天再到初冬。两人交换了邮件地址，时不时的互相发信息。有几次木兔和赤苇互发消息的时候被朋友看到了还起哄说是不是交了女朋友。木兔满脸通红，但是下意识又不想反驳，最后只是一撇嘴转头哼了一声。赤苇公寓里木兔的痕迹越来越多，比如说浴室里现在是两块毛巾，两把牙刷，两个剃须刀，连杯子也是两个，还是木兔自己给自己过生日的时候买的……也不知道这孩子在想什么，一口气就买了两个几乎一样的杯子。

说实话，赤苇从来没有和一个固定对象相处过这么长的时间。自从尝过木兔的滋味之后，他也很少再找其他人了，最近两三个月他自由的时间几乎完全被木兔占领，很久没有碰过别人了。他甚至萌生出就木兔这样一个床伴也挺好，健康又迷人的男子大学生，活力无限，技术也在自己的调教下越来越好，很会取悦自己也会乐在其中，在床上的时候特别帅气，让他四肢发软，两人身体的契合度也很好，笑容很阳光可爱很有感染力，吃他做的饭的时候脸颊鼓起来，眼睛睁的大大的，像小动物一样软乎乎的，说话的时候也好可爱，感到为难的时候也好可爱，思考事情的时候也特别可爱……

啊……赤苇咬紧了下嘴唇，感觉热度从下颌爬上额头。他在办公桌前捂住了脸，脑袋不由自主的砸在了桌子上，发出一声很响的“砰”，引得同事侧目。

“啊，不，没什么……昨天晚上没睡好。”赤苇像同事道歉。

“哈哈，我懂！赤苇桑一大早没有咖啡就不能运转呢！来~咖啡！”同事毫不在意的笑笑，把赤苇每天早上都离不开的速溶咖啡放进他的手里。

“谢谢。”赤苇不好意思的道谢。木兔的脸还在他脑子里，笑的阳光灿烂。他摇了摇头，端起咖啡凑到嘴边，没想到平时让他精神振奋的咖啡味闻起来有一股难以言喻的味道，让他的肠胃剧烈翻腾起来。赤苇差点儿当场吐了出来，还好他跳起来冲进了厕所。结果这一吐就是天昏地暗，早上吃的东西吐了个干净，连胃液都出来了。赤苇无力的跪在马桶前，眼前发黑，双手微微颤抖，双腿软绵绵的，他休息了好一会儿才能扶着隔间的门站起来。他用清水洗了把脸漱了口，让自己精神一点。坐回办公桌前喝了点儿水之后才感觉好一些。今天早晨起床吃饭的时候明明什么事也没有的，胃口也很好，木兔甚至还说他最近吃的比平时多……

比平时多...

异常...

早晨的呕吐...

一股凉意慢慢自他脚底升起，将他定在了椅子上，他觉得大脑麻木，呼吸也变得小心翼翼，视线无法集中，只能干瞪着眼前的屏幕。他狠狠的打了个寒颤，喉咙里发出颤抖的吸气声。赤苇握紧了手里的水杯，机械性的又喝了一口水想让自己冷静下来。他强迫自己的大脑重新开始运转，试图让自己冷静下来。今天早上他吃了两个煎蛋三明治，被木兔强制性的灌了半杯牛奶，还有一颗苹果，自己以前一直是早餐从简型，不过木兔经常来留宿之后早餐就更加丰富了，毕竟木兔是个运动员。所以自己像这样吃早饭好像已经有好几个星期，甚至一两个月了？昨天，昨天干了什么来着，啊，昨天去看了木兔比赛，之后两人去他家，他做了晚饭，天气变冷木兔想吃寿喜烧，就做的寿喜烧，之后两人毫无悬念了滚床单，木兔昨天晚上操他似乎比平时还要用力？之后被木兔拖去洗了澡，然后睡觉……木兔最近喜欢抱着他睡，说天冷了这样暖和，木兔身体的确挺暖和的。之后就是今天早上……木兔去晨跑然后上学，他去上班，只是闻到咖啡味道之后吐了个天昏地暗。说起来最近好像也没怎么喝咖啡了，以前早晚都要喝，尤其是晚上加班的时候，不过最近都没怎么喝，因为木兔接吻的时候不喜欢咖啡在嘴里的味道……

赤苇取下眼镜按了按鼻梁，他知道自己想这么多有的没的实际上是在回避某个问题……但是这个问题就像是西方人常说的“房间里的大象”一样，藏也藏不住——他已经很久没来月经了。

——不，这不是那么显而易见的问题。自从和木兔睡过之后他都在吃药，木兔也有戴套——偶尔为了情趣不戴，但屈指可数，上一次是什么时候，大概是九月底，木兔过生日那天？而且自己的身体应该也很难…………对，自己的医生说过，很难。

——而且他本来也很少来月经，周期也不稳定……

赤苇觉得自己不能再想下去了，他必须要得到一个答案。于是他匆匆起身，以身体不适为由请假离开了。踏出公司的第一个地方就是药店。

几小时后赤苇回到家坐在马桶盖上，脑袋埋在手臂里，双手紧紧地攥在一起，手里捏着几根不同品牌的验孕棒，像个虔诚的教徒在神下达最终审判前祈祷的样子。

突然间，门铃响了，赤苇的手机也响了，吓得赤苇跳了起来，手里的验孕棒全掉在了地上。赤苇下意识的用颤抖的手去捡地上的东西，手指却触电般的缩了回来。地上的验孕棒上两根红线像两道血痕，把赤苇劈成了两半。

而被赤苇冷落在一旁的手机上显示着一条来自木兔光太郎的消息：“赤苇桑，我今天休息，所以已经迫不及待的到你家门口啦~给我开门哦！（kiss）(kiss)”

TBC

对，就是这么狗血俗烂。老司机终于发现自己翻车了。哈哈哈哈哈。谢谢大家阅读！


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 翻车之后的赤苇和找上门来的，毫不知情的木兔。不用多想，纯肉。全部不科学。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章太长了，分两章发吧……纯肉。全部瞎写，闭眼打字。

“这是一个奇迹。”赤苇的医生半是赞叹半是忧郁的说。

不。赤苇在心里反驳。这是一个诅咒。一颗邪恶的种子在他的躯壳里扎根，以他的血肉为养分，几个月后还要撕开他的身体，降生在人间。

“赤苇先生，您要听听吗？”

赤苇迷茫的问：“什么？”

“胎心。”医生耐心的回答。

九周。

重要器官也开始发育。

能听到胎心。

能切实的证明他的子宫里的确多了一个，活着的东西……

……

赤苇的听觉似乎出现了延迟，医生一刻钟前说的话现在才传到他耳朵里。他的大脑缓慢的运转，像锈掉的齿轮，一个字一个字的消化着医生的话。

然后，现实击中了他。

他也不自觉的重复医生的话：“这真是一个奇迹……”

****

赤苇已经有两周没有和木兔见过面了。而再往前的一周，赤苇和木兔分手了，或者说是，赤苇被木兔甩了。在这之前再的两三天，赤苇发现自己怀孕了。而这个低概率事件是一切的起点。

他怀孕了。得知自己怀孕的那天，他先是对咖啡味产生强烈的不适，然后在五个不同牌子的验孕棒上看到了两根红线，再然后是突然不请自来的木兔。赤苇在厕所里浑身发抖，手里握着手机，屏幕上是木兔发的撒娇短信，而门外则在是木兔按着门铃。赤苇最后还是起身，把几个验孕棒藏了起来，对着镜子简单的整理了一下仪容，他发现自己回家竟然都没脱掉西装外套，脖子上还戴着工作证，要知道他平时是一出公司就会把工作证塞进西装口袋，一回家就会把外套挂起来的。他对着镜子做了几个深呼吸，将被冷汗打湿的额发向后拢了拢，让自己尽可能的看起来没有异常。他决定过一会儿等木兔离开之后再仔细思考下一步该干什么。

之后赤苇小跑到门口，他决定开门。他要告诉木兔今天不方便，理由是昨天已经做过了。

门口的木兔光太郎对他露出一个大大的笑容。他逆着午后阳光站在赤苇面前，发梢和边缘有些透明，让他整个人看起来像在发光。赤苇保持着开门的姿势，就这么看着门外的大男孩。他的脑子僵住了，一瞬间什么声音也没有了，只剩下木兔光太郎闪闪发光的笑容。但是，在这闪光的间隙，一个声音小声的提醒他，“你怀了他的——”

“赤苇桑，呃，你很忙吗？”木兔见赤苇一副不打算让他进门的样子，歪着头问道。

“不……没有。进来吧。”赤苇大梦初醒般的闪身让木兔进来。啊，糟了，身体比脑子先一步做出了反应……明明准备让他回去的。

木兔进来后主动关上了门，从背后把赤苇圈进了怀里。赤苇虽然不比他矮多少，但身形却薄一层，毕竟一个一天到晚忙于工作的资深社会人是比不上每天认真锻炼的大学生的。木兔什么话也没说，只是歪头在赤苇侧颈上磨蹭，头发瘙得赤苇耳朵和脸痒酥酥的。“木兔……”

“难得这么快能见到赤苇桑……我好想你。”木兔在他耳边小声说道，温热的呼吸让赤苇战栗。

赤苇知道木兔又开始朝他撒娇了。往常的赤苇会安慰的拍拍木兔的手臂或者回头亲亲他眼睛，但是今天赤苇并没有这样。他只是转身抚上木兔的脸颊，发狠一般的咬了上去。木兔松开了双臂，充满惊喜的回应着赤苇激烈的吻。今天他年长的恋人意外的主动，身上的西装都没脱，工作证甚至都挂在脖子上——应该是刚刚回家，却对只分别了几个小时的他格外的热情。赤苇忘情的啃咬着木兔的唇舌和脖子，哐当一声把木兔按在门上，手也毫不客气的伸进了木兔的裤子，直接拿捏起他的弱点揉搓。赤苇握住他的手指冰凉，激的木兔一个战栗，“赤苇桑，你还——”好字尚未说出口，赤苇已经抓着他的大腿跪下，掏出木兔半勃的性器舔舐起来，另一只手也时不时的揉捏木兔的后腰和屁股，手指不断的擦过臀缝，让木兔的大脑里接连炸起烟花。赤苇的双眼半阖，温热的口腔包裹着他勃起的性器，双唇被唾液和木兔的前液沾的水光涟涟，灵巧的舌头和柔软的嘴唇忘情的讨好着龟头和囊袋。赤苇伸出舌头极尽贪婪的舔舐着木兔的柱身，仿佛那是什么人间美味。来回舔弄了几下之后，赤苇把木兔的性器吞到喉咙深处吮吸，然后他抬起眼睛看了一眼木兔——

木兔瞬间就射了，根本来不及抽出来。白色的精液尽数射进了赤苇的嘴里，包不住的浊液从嘴角和鼻子里流出来。赤苇被呛得满脸通红，眼角都是生理性的泪水，不住的咳嗽，但却没有吐出来，而是吞了进去。木兔裤子都来不及拉起来，急切的蹲下来脱掉了T恤帮赤苇擦脸。他看着赤苇被呛得难受的样子心疼极了。但是赤苇根本不给他喘息的机会，用他的T恤胡乱擦了两把脸，就又吻了上来，似乎打定了注意不给木兔说话的机会。以前赤苇也不是没帮木兔口交过，但是像这样急不可耐和激烈还是第一次。以前的赤苇总是特别温柔，也没有什么吞掉他射出来的东西的嗜好……除了他过生日那天，赤苇上面的和下面的两张嘴把木兔吃干抹净，榨的他灵魂出窍。赤苇那天表现的特别放荡，主动让木兔操他的嘴然后操他下面的两个穴，套子破了也不让木兔停下来，直接让木兔不带套操他，还内射，甚至一边做爱一边录像，休息一会儿之后赤苇放着他被无套中出的录像，声音开到最大，让木兔接着内射他，在木兔射进他前面那个穴的时候，他嘴里甚至喊出了想要怀孕这等让人羞耻的话，比木兔看过的所有小电影都还要刺激无数倍。

在这种时候，木兔的内心会不断提醒他：赤苇的确是个经验丰富的人。

而木兔每次意识到这一点，总会加倍的努力，希望把赤苇这个人从里到外都变成他的，把别人的痕迹都从赤苇的身体上还有心里挤出去。为此，他一有空就会来找赤苇，做完也不走，死皮赖脸的过夜，甚至明目张胆的在赤苇的家里留下不少他的东西，想要赤苇看到两个马克杯和两把牙刷的时候能想起他，也想提醒别人离赤苇远一点。他自己也知道这样显得有点幼稚。赤苇从未说过什么，默许了他的行为。即使如此，他依然知道，赤苇不是他的。

所以，今天的赤苇桑是怎么回事呢？赤苇充满侵略性的吻弄得他脑子晕乎乎的，几乎无法思考，全身血液都在往下腹冲，为下一次战斗快速做着准备。他们两个现在可是在玄关啊，如果有邻居从门口经过，绝对能听到两人肢体纠缠的声音。平时赤苇不是挺注意这种事情的吗？木兔断断续续的替赤苇担心着，可对方似乎根本不在意。赤苇一边吻他，一边随手脱下外套扔在一边，然后又脱掉了西裤，接着是内裤。内裤剥下来的时候拉出几道粘稠的丝。木兔的手也急不可耐的伸进赤苇的衬衣下摆，饥渴的抚摸着他的腰肢和勃起的性器，另一只手隔着衬衣去揉搓他的乳头。赤苇在接吻的间隙发出一丝丝享受的呻吟，这是对木兔最大的鼓励。赤苇的手又抚摸上木兔的性器，刚刚才被他用嘴好好照顾了一番的小木兔直挺挺的顶着，硬的像烧红的烙铁。赤苇满意极了，一条腿急不可耐的缠上木兔的腰，一只手攀上木兔的脖子让两人贴在一起，剩下的那只手抓住了木兔坚硬的勃起就往下体塞。木兔知道他要干什么，于是配合的托起赤苇的臀部，就着重量把自己插进赤苇前面那个湿淋淋的肉穴里。赤苇的阴茎被夹在两人中间，而木兔的则在赤苇的体内，几乎能抵到子宫口，肉刃把赤苇又湿又窄的甬道填的满满当当的，让那个地方完全变成自己的形状。如果赤苇怀孕，木兔漫无边际的想，那他们的孩子就会在赤苇那小小的子宫里长大，把赤苇的腹部撑出一个弧形。当赤苇生产的时候，他的阴道会被孩子挤压，扩大到能让孩子顺利出来的大小……不知道为何，木兔脑中出现了大着肚子的赤苇躺在产床上哭喊的样子，彼时他两条修长的腿会被打的很开，他前面的穴，也就是现在包裹着木兔的这个，被孩子的脑袋撑的很大……

木兔倒吸一口凉气。脑中这个场景，分明是一个生命在诞生，一个生命在受难，鲜血淋漓，没有丝毫的体面，他却觉得口干舌燥，欲壑难填。他托着赤苇的屁股，艰难的把握平衡，赤苇却开始攀着他扭腰，让紧紧包裹住他的内壁和他的阴茎摩擦，嘴里难耐的发出呻吟。木兔背抵着门，撑着赤苇和自己的体重，只能感受到赤苇隔靴搔痒般的小幅度磨蹭，快撑不住了。于是他咬咬牙，抱着还在他阴茎上碾磨的赤苇转了一圈，哐的一声把年长的恋人抵上门，夺回了主动权。他把赤苇按在门板上狠狠的进出，插进去又整根拔出来，横冲直撞一点儿也不客气，像是报复赤苇最开始侵略的吻，恨不得把累计的所有欲望都释放出来，而赤苇也被木兔顶的神魂颠倒，喉咙里一阵又一阵的喘息和尖叫，腿几乎都挂不住了，全靠木兔和背后的门板支撑着才没有跌下来。他被木兔操的全身都化成了一滩水，高潮的时候又被射的满满的，木兔的精液不断地从两人交合的地方流出来，粘到了大腿根甚至是膝盖上。好好释放过后的赤苇累的全身发软，一整天积攒的压力全部消失殆尽，木兔抱着他，两人倒在玄关里，依偎在地板上，地热和木兔的体温烤的赤苇昏昏欲睡，让他仿佛回到了今天早上从木兔怀里醒来的光景，那个时候他即将被木兔从床上拖起来，逼着吃下两个煎蛋三明治外加一杯牛奶，然后他会挤着电车去上班，木兔去上学，他会因为想到这个刚满二十岁的大男孩的可爱之处而开始偷笑，然后同事会递给他一杯咖啡——

赤苇猛地清醒了过来，推开木兔的怀抱坐了起来。冷空气让他打了一个寒颤，木兔也跟着他坐了起来，一脸不解的看着他。

——对，然后，然后他得知自己怀孕了，接着木兔就来了。赤苇根本来不及思考接下来该怎么办，他应该让木兔回去的，但是看着木兔的脸，他不知道说什么，只想和他做爱……说起来，赤苇觉得自己能怀孕已经是奇迹了，他从未想过自己会有孩子，他也从未考虑过这个可能性。他这样的身体，真的可以把孩子生下来吗？刚刚两人才经历过的激烈性爱，自己应该还在怀孕的头三个月吧，这么猛烈的做说不定能直接让他流产呢……这样就不用去医院特意做手术了吧？

赤苇的背脊和脖子上都汗津津的，木兔怕他感冒，想把他揽进怀里，没想到却被赤苇躲开了。木兔愣住了。

赤苇低着头说：“你回去吧。”

木兔以为自己听错了：“什么？”

赤苇抬起头，看着木兔的眼睛说:“我还有工作没有做完。”

赤苇的反应让木兔十分意外。通常两人做完之后，赤苇都是率先睡着的那个，有时候连澡都懒得洗。一般事后都是木兔架着他去浴室洗澡，赤苇任凭他摆动。如果他们玩的比较激烈，比如像今天这样被木兔按在墙上操，赤苇事后几乎都是倒头就睡，速度快的让木兔怀疑自己射出来的东西是不是有催眠功能。今天的赤苇的确一反常态，经历过那么激烈的性事之后，赤苇虽然面露疲态，眼神却很决绝，还推开了木兔。木兔委屈的看着赤苇，撅起嘴拖长音调不满的发出抗议：“可是——”

赤苇平时最无法抵挡木兔露出这种幼兽般的眼神撒娇，可是今天他只是移开眼神，紧皱的眉头满是不安。

“光太郎君，请回去吧。我真的，还有很重要的工作需要完成。”赤苇下了最后一道逐客令。

木兔知道赤苇是认真这样回答的，于是他只是站起来，想把赤苇也扶起来，可赤苇连这也拒绝了——他明明被木兔操透了，腿都合不拢，一时半会儿根本站不起来。木兔的眼神里满是悲伤。他不知道自己做错了什么，难道是射在里面吗？可是赤苇刚才直接把他吞了进去，根本就没给他机会去拿避孕套，也不让他拔出来。是他动作太粗暴了吗？可是赤苇的每一个动作和眼神都在鼓励他……最后木兔只是捡起自己的外套把赤苇裹在里面，穿好剩下的衣服伤心的离开了。

大门在赤苇面前重新打开再关上之后，他重重的叹了一口气，挪到刚刚木兔躺着的地方，那里还留有对方淡淡的体味。他抓紧了木兔的外套边缘，尽量把自己裹在里面，再次蜷缩在地板上。一刻钟前木兔还在他的身体里，他的小穴甚至都没有合拢，甬道里还有木兔残留的精液。

木兔刚刚射了那么多进他的身体里，子宫应该都被填满了吧。那个……那个胚胎，会不会就这么溺死在他盈满精液的子宫里？让自己怀孕的精液来让自己流产……真是个天才的想法……赤苇脑子越来越乱，疲倦感迅速将他吞噬，只是这次入梦时身边没有那个暖和的二十岁大男孩。他就这么裹着木兔的外套在地板上睡着了。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作死一时爽，翻车火葬场

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎大家随便催我……也欢迎提问。全部瞎写，闭眼打字

第二天早晨赤苇是在地板上醒过来的，头疼的厉害，浑身都很僵硬，肚子也饿的咕咕叫。他这才想起来昨天根本没顾得上吃饭。平时这种时候，晨跑完的木兔会叫他起来，还会贴心的给他端一杯水。

他挣扎的抓过自己还留在公文包里的手机，上面毫不意外的显示有几封来自木兔的短信，但屏幕上的电子钟也同时提醒他时间不早了。于是他连忙爬起来收拾自己。等他条件反射性的煎好鸡蛋之后才反应过来木兔昨晚上并没有留宿，被他自己赶回去了。

剩下的时间里木兔给他接连不断的发短信，都是询问他身体如何，问他有没有好好吃早饭，中午饭和晚饭。赤苇只简短的回了一条说“自己很好，工作很忙”之后再也没看过手机。隔天木兔又给他发了不少信息，还打了电话，赤苇都没有理会。幸好木兔也仅此而已，并没有跑到他的公寓门口来找他。他还挺怕木兔突然出现的，他可没信心能拒绝木兔，说不定事情又会变成昨天那样，赤苇的腰和腿，还有下面都还酸疼着，短时间内不想进行这么猛烈的性爱了，他怕自己上瘾。

他和木兔上了这么几个月的床，还从没发生过争执，毕竟两个人身体层面的交流非常顺利，关系也仅停留在此而已。木兔这个孩子看起来特别的单纯，什么事情都写在脸上，看着赤苇的眼神总是真诚又热烈，但是又很懂得分寸，绝不主动越界，和他“单纯”的印象还挺矛盾的。但是赤苇看得出来，木兔非常喜欢他的身体，连赤苇做饭的时候都要和他一起挤进他家的小厨房里，一只手抓着赤苇的衣角和他不停的聊天。木兔讲的基本都是大学里的事，球队里的事。而赤苇也和他聊自己大学时代的趣事，自己和排球的故事，除此之外，别无其他。赤苇看得出来，木兔在他面前的自我表现欲非常强烈，像只求偶中拼命开屏的雄孔雀，赤苇一点也不反感，反而觉得对方可爱的不行。连赤苇自己都觉得惊讶，他居然能和一个一夜情的对象保持这么久的肉体关系。在认识木兔，不，正确来说是和木兔上床之前，他还从来没有对床伴这么耐心过——这大概是可爱大学生的特权吧。

赤苇非常满意他们之间的关系，身体也习惯了木兔的爱抚，甚至有过“一直和这个年轻的男孩做爱也挺好”的想法，对方年轻有活力，而他经验丰富，可以教会木兔各种各样的事情。赤苇感觉他们两个可能会保持这样的关系持续下去，直到其中一方厌烦或者木兔找到女朋友。可赤苇没想到的是，他突然怀孕了。

虽然很遗憾，但是他必须提前结束和木兔的这段关系了。可能木兔也应该隐约感觉到他的想法吧，毕竟他把木兔赶回家的那天，木兔的表情可是真实的悲伤啊。他伤透了这孩子的心。虽然事情发生的很突然，但就这样结束也挺好。

赤苇决定跟木兔谈谈，正式结束这段关系。之后他得去看医生，他不需要一个意外来打断他有条不紊的生活。

赤苇看着手机长长的叹了一口气。他刚刚给木兔发了条信息，约对方明天去附近一家可以堂食的饭团店里见面。

****

木兔在惴惴不安和消沉中度过了三天。他于三天前的晚上，被赤苇赶了出去。要知道这之前他们两个才来了一场超棒的性爱啊！赤苇当时热情高涨，引得他热血愤张，格外卖力。但是做完之后赤苇立刻化身冰山美人，两人还没温存多久就被赤苇要求离开了，而且理由也莫名其妙。赤苇平时和他在一起的时候可从来不会提工作的！这样做完就要他离开，让他感觉自己像个工具。木兔可从来不觉得自己是工具，毕竟赤苇那么温柔那么耐心，不管是床上还是别的地方，甚至还给他做饭……

可是赤苇三天前冷冰冰的态度实在是反常，让木兔难受不已。他不知道自己到底做错了什么。赤苇比他年长，各种经历都比他多，他有时候完全摸不透赤苇的想法，但是他知道赤苇喜欢他。他和赤苇在一起的时候他能感受到赤苇信任他。但是赤苇却在这三天里只回了他一条短信，电话也不接。他也不好上门去找赤苇，感觉对方好像不希望被人打扰。这三天里他给赤苇找了各式各样的理由，难道赤苇找到了更好的对象，要跟他分手吗？一想到赤苇这三天可能在别人怀里，他就痛苦的抱头蹲下，他只想躲进一个角落里把全世界关在门外，只有赤苇才能让他出来。他虽然也不是不知道赤苇会跟别人约会啦……但他潜意识里认为自己是这些人里最好的一个，他并没有觉得赤苇和他在一起的时候会分神去想别人。但是仔细想想，他也没有好好的告诉过赤苇自己的想法……对啊，他还从没跟赤苇表过白呢！木兔瞬间回神了。他把脑袋从更衣室的小隔间里拔出来，在队友们早已习惯的目光中重新振作了起来。

然后他就收到了赤苇约他出去吃饭的短信，这简直是天赐良机。仿佛上天也在成全他的恋情。

****

木兔到饭团店的时候赤苇已经坐好了。这个时间店里人很少，只有他们两个。店主在厨房里悠闲的收拾，为下一波用餐高峰做准备，店里的电视机播放着体育新闻。新闻里漂亮的女记者正在采访日本排球界的明日之星们，木兔看到了自己。而店里的赤苇也正扭头看着电视里的木兔。木兔在店门口吸了一口气，对着玻璃门上的倒影整理了下自己。他还从未在见赤苇前这么紧张过。赤苇可是见过他浑身大汗，头发一团糟的样子。可今天不一样，他有重要的话要对赤苇说。木兔从来不知道对自己喜欢的人述说爱意竟会是这么可怕的事情……比考试不及格可怕，比忘记如何扣球可怕，甚至比输了比赛还可怕。可是赤苇呢，赤苇只是坐在角落里，看着电视上笑的阳光灿烂的他，对店门外这个心跳过速的他即将要说的话一无所知。

木兔最终走进店里，拉开椅子在赤苇对面坐下。赤苇依然盯着电视里那个接受采访的他。电视里的木兔选手大笑着说，“那当然了，我可是日本未来的第一王牌！”

“真耀眼啊。”赤苇终于开口了，仍然看着电视上的木兔。

“呃……嘿嘿。”坐在他对面的木兔笑了。他带着撒娇的语气说：“本人都在你面前啦，赤苇桑不看看我吗？”

赤苇转过头看着木兔，神情严肃。他没有接木兔的话，而是问了一个看似无关的问题：“木兔同学，你会进入国家队，参加奥运会吧？”

“是的！”木兔回答。“我已经决定走职业道路了！说实话最近都有收到职业队伍的邀请，我还在烦恼去那一支队伍呢……本来想问问赤苇桑的建议的，可是那天你却那样对我……”木兔越说越小声，最后不说话了。

赤苇却不介意，他知道木兔肯定会提那天被他赶回去的事。他只是露出一个平常的笑容：“哎呀……那天真的很对不起，因为实在是太忙了。不过，木兔以后就是大明星了！你好像有很多粉丝呢，大家都期待着你——”

“我希望赤苇桑也期待着我！”木兔猛地打断了赤苇的话，理由连他自己都不清楚。他只是隐约的感到不安，让他觉得自己必须要抢过这场对话的主动权。而赤苇也不介意，只是游刃有余的接话：“我当然期待着未来的大明星木兔同学了。”木兔张大眼睛，不是很明白赤苇的意思，但心中的不安却越来越强烈，于是他急切的解释：“不是！我……我……我……”木兔的脸迅速的红了，然后他鼓起勇气，闭着眼睛喊了出来：“我喜欢你，赤苇、啊，不对，京治！我喜欢你！”赤苇愣住了。幸好此时店里没别人，而老板也在后厨，老板似乎除了饭团别的也不关心。

赤苇被木兔这句表白震得差点儿忘记了自己的目的。这不是他期望的发展，他只想跟木兔结束这段关系，用成年人般简单又干净的那种方式。但木兔这个人一向这样，做事情总是出乎意料。赤苇绝望的叹了一口气，接下来他要说的话，肯定会让木兔难受，肯定不是木兔期待的发展。他犹豫了，脑子里一个声音在狠狠的唾弃他：居然忍心伤害这样纯粹又可爱的人，你怎么能这样做？但是他咬了咬牙，看着木兔的眼睛，一字一句的说道：“大家都期待着你，木兔，你明白吗？大家都在看着你。”木兔看似没能理解赤苇的意思，他回答：“那又如何呢？”赤苇揉了揉额头，继续说：“我再过一周就要四十岁了。木兔，我比你大二十岁，是可以当你父母的年纪了，你明白的吧。”

木兔安静了几秒钟，又重复了一遍刚才的话：“那又如何呢？”

赤苇叹了一口气：“哎……木兔你才二十岁，刚刚到了可以买酒的年龄，未来也一片光明，人生还有无限可能性。说实话，叔叔我啊，”赤苇顿了顿，笑了，“可是很少跟比我小这么多的人上床的。我的确喜欢比我小一些的，但是同龄人或者比我大的也不错啊，经验丰富，很享受。”赤苇用手指抵着下巴，低头陷入了沉思，像是在脑子里回忆以前约过的对象。“我也很少跟同一个对象多次见面，毕竟我身体比较特殊……你知道的。不过我倒是经常在一段时间里跟不同的对象见面，大概是因为我很喜欢寻求新的刺激吧……跟太年轻的小孩子在一起，的确能有新鲜感，但是时间长了，感觉像在过家家……有时候还挺无聊的。是时候换换口味了。”赤苇几乎说的都是实话，只是他跟木兔在一起并没有感到无聊，就算是过家家般的日常，他也甘之如饴。

最后他说：“木兔同学也是，要和不同的人交往，多多丰富人生体验才知道什么是最适合自己的啊！我可不能继续耽误你的青春了，你说对吧，木兔同学？”

木兔那头半天没有回答。他低着头，呼吸声越来越急促。赤苇心下一沉，心想是不是说过头了…他或许该直接说出分手的……他不应该用这种拐弯抹角的方式。

接着木兔抬起头，嘴唇抖动，眼里满是泪水，“我……”木兔一开口，豆大的眼泪就从眼眶里往下掉，他用力吸了吸鼻子，努力止住声音里的颤抖，“我……”木兔情绪激动，似乎是尽全力不让自己当场嚎啕大哭。木兔抬起手擦了几次眼睛，可眼泪还是止不住的往下掉，像个坏掉的自来水阀门。最后木兔实在忍不住了，就这么哭了出来。

赤苇看着这个不顾形象在公共场合放声大哭的木兔，心里懊悔不已。对方只是一个二十岁的孩子，他不应该说那么多没用的废话。他甚至疯狂的想，他应该告诉木兔真相的，告诉他自己怀了他的孩子。但是赤苇的理智阻止了他。他喜欢那个无忧无虑的木兔。木兔只需要烦恼打球，数学成绩，暗恋他的女孩子什么的就可以了，木兔不应该被这以外的事情束缚，起码不是现在。自己才是那个成熟的大人，应该能自如应付一个伤心的大学生，可他现在却对木兔撒着谎，说着伤人的话，做着不成熟的青少年才会做的事。

赤苇保持着沉默，木兔断断续续的抽泣着。

最终木兔站了起来，泪眼婆娑的看着赤苇，憋出了一句话：“赤苇实在是太过分了……我再也不要见到你了！”然后他吸着鼻子，哭着离开了。

赤苇看着木兔离去的背影，本以为自己能接受木兔对他发脾气，能接受木兔对他失望，甚至厌恶他，痛恨他的，但是看着木兔哭泣的样子，他没想到自己心里也会那么难受。赤苇坐了半天，最后起身，若无其事般的买了两个饭团之后离开了。这样一出下来，和木兔之间算是彻底结束了吧？而且，自己是被甩了吧。赤苇自嘲的笑笑。虽然感觉挺狗血的，但目的也好歹是达到了。想想当初还是他主动勾引的木兔呢。被甩了也是罪有应得吧。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狗血，一盆狗血。琼瑶阿姨都市狗血言情剧。  
> 避雷真言：雷渣乱丑OOC

几天之后赤苇迅速的去看了医生，并在一周后复查时确确实实的证实了自己已经怀孕的事实。医生看着的表情半是赞叹半是怜悯，然后让赤苇回家好好休息，注意营养，仿佛他只是染上了季节性的风寒，睡一觉就能恢复。

虽然医生并没有多说什么，赤苇却很清楚的知道自己下一步该怎么做。这之后他开始忙碌起来，查资料，预约检查和手术，想好请假的借口，以及准备好在家修养需要的东西。赤苇按部就班的完成这一切，仿佛在解决一件工作任务。等安排好各项种事宜之后，离圣诞节和新年也没几天了。这期间赤苇的手机异常的平静。除了同事偶尔的邀约和父母在他生日时发过来的问候，他再也没有收到任何信息。之前常用的约会软件也好几个月没有查看过了，他现在这个样子也没什么心思重新启用。不过他发现自己每天还是会时不时的看一下手机，习惯性的寻找新消息的提醒。

只不过那个曾经能挤满他手机信箱的人已经不会给他发短信了。

现在赤苇每天的日常除去一成不变的工作，还加上了呕吐和越来越刁钻的口味。他以前虽然喜欢吃一些味道奇特的东西，但从不挑食。最近却开始出现了挑食的征兆……赤苇下意识的摸了摸小腹，这个小东西在自己的身体里似乎越来越适应了，明明不请自来，却还理直气壮的蓬勃生长。怎么说呢，不愧是木兔留下来的吗？

赤苇想起前段时间和医生预约手术时间的时候，医生问他是否要听胎儿的心跳，赤苇坚定的拒绝了。因为没有必要，只是一团几天之后就要被摘除的多余肉块而已。

手术时间是圣诞节之前，他正好可以利用一部分积累了好几年的假期来做术后修养——当然用来给公司请假的版本则是想趁着圣诞和新年回老家看看父母。

赤苇的手术安排在了圣诞节前两天。赤苇那天早上依旧条件反射性的早起洗漱，拿起领带的时候才反应过来他的假期已经开始了。他对着镜子照了照，觉得自己身上并没有什么明显的变化，肚子一点也看不出来。但他知道自己胖了，因为最近裤子有一点勒腰。他虽然开始挑食，但胃口却明显增加了。老实说，两个多月前还和木兔频繁见面的日子里他的胃口就变大了，木兔吃饭总是大口大口的，吃完会笑着说请再来一碗，餐桌上的饭菜总是吃的干干净净，吃完之后脸上满是酒足饭饱的幸福，仿佛吃饭是世界上最美好的时光。赤苇也经不住比平时吃的多一些。他还以为那时候是被木兔影响了呢。

不管怎样，这一切——他子宫里的东西、他和木兔之间的关系，都将在他上手术台的那一刻画上一个不完美的句号。赤苇自觉已经是个成熟的大人了，但是在四十岁生日的这个月，他久违的感到了少年时期的不安和狼狈。他无比后悔自己的天真和愚蠢，他就像个初次偷尝禁果就意外中奖的青少年一样，明明知道有怀孕的可能，为什么还要屡次挑战这个底线？以前跟别人在一起时从未跨过这道红线，可为什么就让木兔轻易的跨过去了？对方明明是个连独立经济能力都没有的学生，生活常识也乱七八糟，可是为什么木兔就可以？到底是什么让他这么纵容对方？

不过这些都不重要了。他马上就要出发，去拿掉自己此生唯一一次结出的果实。赤苇从马桶边起身，心想这大概是这辈子经历的最后一次晨吐了，生活很快就要回归正轨。想到这里，他的心情稍微轻松了一点。于是他舒了一口气，推开了大门。

门到墙边时却遇到了阻力，有个意料之外的身影蹲在那里。“赤……赤苇桑！”木兔一下子从门边站了起来，见到他满脸都是开心。他似乎察觉到自己的唐突，赶紧闭了嘴，眼神到处乱飘，就是不看赤苇的脸。

赤苇维持着开门的姿势，一时哑然。他万万没料到木兔会出现在他家的门口。他来干什么？大学不是应该放假了吗？为什么偏偏是今天？各式各样的问题一个接一个的从赤苇的脑子里冒出来，最末尾的那个问题让赤苇浑身发冷：他知道了吗？

不，不可能。这件事除了他自己和医生，没有别人知道。可赤苇的手还是不自觉的开始颤抖，血液顺着血管迅速倒流。他不着痕迹的吸了一口气，尽量用平静的语气问道：“木兔同学，好久不见了。请问有什么事吗？”

木兔也不知道听没听出来赤苇这礼貌却显得疏远的问候，他只是咬住下嘴唇，双手“啪”的一声夹在大腿两侧对赤苇来了一个标准的鞠躬道歉的姿势：“赤苇桑！对不起！！！！”他的动作迅猛，连外套都翻了上来。然后他保持着同样的姿势，眼睛盯着地面开始细数自己的过错：“那天我不应该说‘再也不愿意见到赤苇了！’，我也不应该这么久都不联系你！但是我确实好伤心！我……总之我做的不对，请接受我的道歉并原谅我！”

赤苇听完之后愣了愣，完全被木兔的话打了个措手不及，在这之前他都觉得木兔应该是看清了他薄情的本性，再也不会回来找他了才对。不过为了以防万一，他还是考虑了各种各样和木兔再会的情景以及应对的话语，甚至连木兔察觉到他怀孕这种最“坏”情形都考虑到了，可他却从没料到木兔会特意来道歉——也就是说，木兔不恨他？即使他在饭团店里说了那样的话？

这……这也太……赤苇闭上眼睛，内心松了一口气——不管怎样木兔对自己怀孕这件事毫不知情真是太好了。不过今天实在不适宜聊这种感情话题，于是他说：“木兔同学，我现在有急事——”

可还保持着鞠躬姿势的木兔打断了他：“赤苇桑，不对，京治！对不起！我那天真的不该说那样的话！我让你误会了，对不起！那天之后我天天都在想你，我好想来找你，但是我们集训开始了，我本来可以给你打电话的，但一想起你那天跟我说的话，我也是真的很难过很伤心，我怕给你打电话的时候哭的停不下来，影响训练，到时候又要被教练骂，但是我又真的好想你，我好几次想晚上偷偷打电话都不知道该怎么开口——”

“木兔同学！”赤苇拔高声线打断了木兔。木兔的话让他有点慌，甚至产生了就这样推开木兔就逃走的冲动。他真的应该出发了，再不动身就要晚了。

木兔却没停下来，只是伸长脖子可怜兮兮的望着赤苇，一双大眼睛变得雾蒙蒙的：“但是，但是我真的好想见你，京治也根本没有给我发信息，我两个星期没有消息你也不担心我……我，我……我真的好想见你，见到你真的太好了……呜呜呜呜呜……”说罢低头的木兔传来了吸鼻子的声音，眼泪也顺势一滴滴的砸到走廊上。赤苇看着木兔满脸泪水心中感到不舍，对于自己隐瞒木兔所产生的罪恶感到越发的沉重。可是这种事情……这种事情他觉得木兔知情了之后只会变得更加复杂，让双方都更痛苦。

木兔那边最终平静了下来，他终于直起了腰，眼角红红的。木兔撇撇嘴，有些委屈的对赤苇说：“赤苇桑，不对，京治，那个……那个我上次在店里哭出来是因为我真的很伤心……绝对不是因为我是在耍小孩子脾气。京治，我明白的。我……我……”然后他重新打起精神，从外套口袋里掏出一张赛票递到赤苇面前：“京治！来看我打球吧！这次的对手很强，但是我会证明我更强的！”

赤苇这才发现木兔穿着代表他大学的运动外套，背着的也全是是比赛用的东西。赤苇这才反应过来：木兔是在去比赛前特地跑来给自己送票吗？

还说要证明自己比别人更强，啊，这是木兔第二次说这种话了吧？这个年纪的男孩子总是这么争强好胜啊。而且还一改以往的称呼，喊他“京治”……这孩子究竟想要在他面前证明什么啊。

赤苇没有接下木兔的票，木兔也没有撤回的意思，继续伸着手，那意思是非要把票交给赤苇，两人就这么僵持着。

“木兔同学，”赤苇叹了一口气，“谢谢你特地来给我送票，可我今天真的有急事，我现在必须出发了。”

“京治，你不会后悔的。”木兔向他踏了一步，看着赤苇信誓旦旦的说。赤苇心中一阵颤栗，内心动摇了。他一直都很喜欢看木兔打球的样子，那个起跳的身影充盈着力与美，每次都让赤苇心动不已。不过赤苇很少有机会看木兔的正式比赛，时间上很难对的上。他们认识的这小半年里，赤苇总共就看过木兔一场比赛，还是和别的学校的练习赛。而这次还有票，看样子应该是大型重要赛事。在正式比赛上的木兔……那该是多么的吸引人啊！

突然间，赤苇的手机响了。赤苇看了眼来电显示，是医院。应该是来跟他例行确认日程的。于是赤苇也毫不避讳的接了起来，医院只是来提醒他今天下午的手术以及一些术前的注意事项。赤苇这边只用回答“嗯”“好的”“到时候见”这种模糊的字眼。而木兔在那边却听得变了脸色。赤苇挂了电话，而木兔的手还伸着，捏着赛票的指尖发白。赤苇朝着木兔礼貌的笑笑，指了指电话说：“那个，木兔同学，实在是对不起，我要迟到了。”

“是和别的男人约会吗？”木兔睁大眼睛，恐慌的问道。

赤苇犹豫了。他知道木兔一定是误会了，他有一瞬间很想解释，但现在这样难道不是他期望的发展吗？木兔会以为他已经有了别的对象，对他彻底死心，自己也能瞒着他顺利去医院了。

于是赤苇小幅度的点了点头。

木兔整个人凝固了好几秒，然后整个人都失落了，他挺的笔直的背脊和打开的肩膀都塌了下来。他的手臂在空中晃了晃，梦游一样的说：“那，我是不是该离开了……我，我是不是被甩了……”

赤苇见状于心不忍，不禁担心木兔会不会发挥的不好比赛失利，但他也深知这是一个让木兔彻底放弃那些不切实际的妄想的好机会，于是他强迫自己站在原地。最后他既没有承认也没有否认，只是说：“木兔同学，比赛加油。”

“比赛……”木兔拿起自己手中的票，看了眼近在咫尺的赤苇，强行把票塞进了他的上衣口袋里，完全不容赤苇拒绝。“京治……不对，赤苇桑……那我，去比赛了……”

“比赛加油。”赤苇再次重复道。木兔最后看了他一眼，脚步虚浮的离开了。赤苇深深地叹了口气。他突然觉得很累，只想躺会床上缩在被窝里什么也不干，看着木兔的状态，现在这样他们两个应该是彻底的，真正的结束了吧。不过他相信木兔没有问题的，这只是他精彩人生中的一个小小插曲而已，以后一定可以遇到更好更适合他的人，自己也可以继续独善其身下去，对两人来说都是最好的考量。只是今天木兔比赛大概要发挥失常了吧。也罢，就当是增加木兔的社会经验了。

木兔失魂落魄的走到一楼，慢吞吞的走向车站。说实话，他之前确实在生赤苇的气。他不懂为什么和自己甜甜蜜蜜的恋人会突然说出什么要他多跟不同的人交往，耽误他青春之类的屁话。在这之前两人明明都相处的十分融洽，不管是身体上还是心灵上。那天也很奇怪，就是他提早去找赤苇，却被赤苇突然热情的吻住还给他口的那天，虽然是动作有点粗暴，但之后赤苇突然冷淡的态度实在是太反常了。他一开始以为是自己没有表明过心意，但是对赤苇表白之后对方也没有很开心的样子，反而愣住了。木兔完全不知道自己到底做了什么才变成今天这个样子，是自己太依赖赤苇了吗？毕竟赤苇是个完美的大人……而自己只是个什么也不知道，只知道打排球的学生。

还是说，赤苇之前在玩弄他，现在终于腻了吗？所以现在要去找新的男人？木兔想到此处，又伤心起来。他之前思来想去也不知道赤苇到底怎么了，还因为在集训的时候分心被教练还有队友轮流训斥。在他偷偷问了恋爱中的队友之后，得到的答案却是“不管怎样道歉就对啦”这种话。他知道光是道歉对赤苇肯定不管用的，但是他想这样起码能争取到跟他再次说话的机会……结果却得知赤苇不仅铁了心要跟他分手，还要去和别的男人约会。他垂头丧气的蹲在公寓大楼的门口，内心绝望极了，本来还想让赤苇看他在比赛场上帅气的一面……

啊，比赛！木兔一个激灵站了起来，他一看时间，完了，坐捷运应该赶不上集合时间了！他软磨硬泡撒娇打滚什么方法都用上了才让教练同意他赛前离开队伍去找赤苇（跟教练说的是吵架的恋人）的，本来以为自己可以带着赤苇一起来，现在不仅被彻底抛弃了，还要面临赛前迟到……

木兔突然觉得全世界的不幸都朝他排山倒海的袭来。他茫然的看着赤苇住的公寓，不知道该怎么办，平时这种时候他早就去抱着赤苇撒娇了，可他可能再也没办法这么做了……这时候他突然看到刚下楼的赤苇，好像在准备打车……

于是木兔的身体先脑子一步行动了。他冲到赤苇面前，赤苇惊讶于木兔还未离开，不等对方开口，木兔就率先说道：“赤苇桑！请开车带我去体育馆可以吗！搭捷运会迟到的！对不起，请一定帮帮我，只是我最后的请求了！”

TBC

自觉薄情的赤苇可以干脆果断的拒绝小奶狗（不是）吗？！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起停在这种地方……快了快了。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我居然写完了……我居然能完结一篇狗血文，我自己也好感动……谢谢大家的喜欢！会有番外的！欢迎大家给我留言告诉我感想！！！！
> 
> 我笔下的木兔就是绛珠仙子，这辈子转世成了白白嫩嫩的猛男，用一生的眼泪还有X液来还赤苇的滴水之恩。

赤苇京治觉得自己就像中了名为木兔光太郎的咒语，这辈子可能都无法拒绝他的请求。这一点赤苇很早就发现了。他总是想办法去满足木兔，不管是在床上还是在别的地方。木兔想去酒吧，于是赤苇带他去了酒吧；木兔想尝尝酒精的滋味，于是赤苇和他一起喝了木兔成年后的第一杯“合法酒”；木兔要他事后洗澡，于是他就让木兔抱着他去浴室；木兔和他做完了不想走，于是他放任木兔抱着他入睡；木兔想吃寿喜锅，于是他下班便绕路去买相应的食材……

他总是忍不住去照顾这个人，是因为上了年纪吗？还是说，木兔的眼神让他无法抗拒？

不管是哪一样，都太糟糕了。如果早点有这个自觉就好了。

手握方向盘的赤苇有些挫败的想道。他看了一眼坐在副驾上一脸如释重负的木兔，内心叹了一口气。本来他要打车去医院的，却被木兔着急的拦下，说什么比赛快要开始了自己要赶不上了，用一脸快哭出来的表情求赤苇送他去体育馆。赤苇知道正确的做法应该是拒绝木兔的要求，把自己约的车让给他，再重新打车的，可他的身体却背叛了他。回过头来他已经载着木兔往比赛场地的方向开了。赤苇手握方向盘，无论如何也想不通自己为什么在这最后的关头无法拒绝木兔，最后他自暴自弃的想，大概是因为今天一口气拒绝木兔的次数太多了吧，额度用完了，之类的。

等把木兔送过去之后直接去医院吧，到时候做完手术还是按照预定的打车回家，自己的车就停一下医院门口的付费停车场好了。在那里停一段时间应该没什么问题吧。

木兔坐在赤苇的副驾上显得有些紧张，不断地偷瞄赤苇开车的侧脸。这也太尴尬了。十几分钟前才被分手，现在却死皮赖脸的坐在了前男友的车上。就算这方面再迟钝，他也知道自己这种做法有点儿不同寻常，而且前男友似乎还急着出门去约别的男人……木兔攥紧了运动包的背带。究竟是什么样的人可以这么快的吸引赤苇的注意啊！木兔很想质问赤苇，但却觉得心虚。他很想开口随便说点什么，却舌头打结，这可是以前从来没发生过的。以前只要和赤苇在一起，他总有说不完的话。实在想不出来说什么的木兔开始观察赤苇，赤苇原本很瘦，可两周没见，他却觉得赤苇的脸上的棱角少了一些，变得有些圆润。赤苇穿着一件大号的连帽衫，把他整个人衬的臃肿。说话啊，木兔在心里着急的对自己说，说点什么啊！

于是木兔脱口而出：“京治，你是不是长胖了？”话一出口木兔就后悔了。他为什么要挑这句话啊！

没想到赤苇听闻反应很大，一脚踩了个急刹车。

“……红灯。抱歉。”赤苇说道。

“呃……”木兔心想搞砸了，想解释，但却不知道从哪里开始。完了，赤苇一定更讨厌他了。

“我，长胖了吗？”赤苇的眼睛盯着前面的信号灯，语气有些迷离。

“没……没有。就是，就是……可能是冬天到了吧！”木兔手忙脚乱的解释。

赤苇没回答，绿灯了，他继续开车向前。

“只是今天冷，穿的有点多。”赤苇轻声解释。

之后两人一路无话，直到赤苇把木兔送达比赛场地。体育馆在一片繁华的街区里，不方便长时间停车，而木兔却稳稳的坐在副驾上不下车，直直的盯着赤苇。

“京治，真的不能去看我打球吗？你还从来没有看过我参加这么重大的赛事吧。”

赤苇沉默了一会儿，摸了摸怀里的票。现在自己的当务之急是另一件事，他不能答应。他的时间也不多了。

于是赤苇说：“对不起木兔同学，我必须去赴约了。快要来不及了。”

“是吗。”木兔眨了眨眼睛，接着他倾身向前，吻上了赤苇的嘴唇。木兔闭着眼睛，舌头撬开赤苇的口腔，鼻子紧贴在一起，用力的呼吸赤苇的味道，像是在吃一道美味佳肴，动作温柔又投入。赤苇则没有明显反抗，但也没有回应，手还握在方向盘上。他沉默的接受者木兔的侵略，心想木 兔的吻什么时候这么像个大人一样了。不过这大概是最后一次了，让他再尝一次木兔的滋味也很好。

背后传来刺耳的鸣笛声，让两人分别开来。木兔一点留恋也没有的迅速转头，打开车门逃似的跑了。而赤苇也赶紧让道，往前开去。

木兔从赤苇的车上下来之后急速的冲到了集合点，他气喘如牛，心如擂鼓。在教练和队友们的抱怨声中归了队。他跑步的时候一只手全程的都藏在外套的口袋里，紧紧的握住了一部手机——赤苇的手机。

************

赤苇一边开车一边盘算着时间。东京市内有点堵，这个时间就不该自己开车出来，也不该来这种繁华地段，不堵在路上才怪。现在去医院的话应该刚好来得及。赤苇等着红灯，努力平复自己的情绪。他的心脏因为木兔的饯别吻在剧烈的跳动，嘴里和鼻尖还残留着木兔的味道。此时此刻怀里那张薄薄的球票却硌的他难受，不断地彰显着存在感。

赤苇又开始在心里盘算着时间。今天是十二月二十三号。差不多两周前他满了四十岁。那时候医生告诉他已经九周了。而这周是第十一周，手术时间约在四十五分钟后……

赤苇开车经过下一个路口的时候双手不自觉的把方向盘往一个方向打到底，拐上了旁边那条道，朝着和医院相反的地方、往体育馆开去了。

*********

同事和上司眼中的赤苇是个处变不惊的人。可跟他稍微熟悉一点的朋友或者家人都知道他根本不像看上去那么冷静。只是在社会里摸爬滚打多年，学会了隐藏罢了。这一点赤苇自己也清楚。如果他很理智，他就不会答应木兔载他去赛场。也不会任由木兔在下车之前吻他。更不会丢下自己极其重要的手术，像个幼稚的青少年一样冲去赛场。最重要的是，他的心不应该像现在这样因为兴奋和期待而变得无比轻快。

赤苇停好车一路跑进赛场，比赛已经开始了，第一局已经过半。场馆里的观众人数众多且热情高涨，看来大家都对两支球队非常期待。赤苇来到观众席，比赛进入了白热化，赤苇淹没在群情激昂的观众里，心一下子激动起来。这种感觉是练习赛或者电视直播都无法比拟的刺激。赤苇情不自禁的颤抖，嘴角忍不住咧开笑容，手臂上不断生出鸡皮疙瘩，一阵一阵的战栗像电流一样冲击着他的各个感官。他已经不记得上次如此激动是什么时候了。此时球场上的两支队伍争抢不休，你来我往了好几回合。这时候排球在右边的场地上空起伏，队伍里突然有人窜出来，朝着球的方向高高的跃起，然后这人一记重扣，准确的打出一个刁钻的小斜线，得到了扎实有力的一分。只见他对着队友们高喊着什么，然后高举双手对着观众席开心的大笑，队友们纷纷朝他跑来，仿佛他拿下的不是一分，而是整场的胜利。他脸上的快乐纯粹又天然，感染了满场的观众，所有人都在为他鼓掌，为他喝彩。此时此刻，全世界的聚光灯好像都打在他身上。解说也抬高声线，“势不可挡！木兔光太郎势不可挡！一颗未来之星冉冉升起！”

“啊……”赤苇定在原地，情不自禁的和人群一起喝彩。他激动的浑身发抖，原来这就是木兔光太郎。这就是那个木兔光太郎在战场上的样子。赤苇什么也说不出来，各种情感激烈的挤进他的大脑和心脏，泪花在眼睛里打转。如果能得到这个人的垂青和爱恋，那他一定是全世界最幸运的人——

接着赤苇看到木兔的目光转向他站着的地方，那闪闪发光的眼神仿佛在问他：看到我了吗？

赤苇捂住了自己的嘴倒吸一口气，不管不顾的点头。木兔是看到他了吗？可是人这么多，木兔看得到他吗？

这个时候他才想起自己还没给医院去电话。他现在这种情况，无论怎样也会迟到，不如重新预约。当初医生跟他说过约在这两周内都没问题的。可他却没摸到口袋里的手机，难道是留在车里了？赤苇想回车上去拿，可他却无法背向这个赛场踏出一步，因为那个人让他移不开眼睛。

赤苇笑了。他终究还是无法拒绝木兔光太郎。

最后比赛以极小的分差结束了。大学生队伍输给了职业球队，但状态超级好的木兔光太郎毫无疑问的是整场比赛的MVP。

赤苇一直留到了两支队伍完全退场才离开，这场比赛让他心情愉悦，两周以来的抑郁一扫而空。他也说清楚为什么。这太奇妙了，明明看的是，姑且称之为“前任”的比赛，可他却被对方的身姿所吸引，身心都十分愉快。这就是男子大学生的魔法吗？

不过魔法都是有时效的，这一切也到此为止了。

他已经不是那个年轻的时候因为自己的身体而恐惧犹豫的少年了。现在的他，既可以享受感官上的愉悦，也能按部就班的完成需要完成的事情。比如他今天很感谢木兔带给他的这场盛宴，他也很清楚木兔对他的感情，并为之而感动，他知道木兔一直都对他毫无保留，也发现自己已经有点陷进去了——他对木兔的投入比他想象中的多太多了。如果再拖下去，他怕自己无法自拔。对他来说，什么事情点到为止是最好的。而他应该做的就是让这件事情到此为止，这个结局不算圆满也不算糟糕，刚刚好。

——虽然如此，木兔像这样毫无保留的对待他，那他作为一个成熟有担当的人，也应该回以相应的礼数。想到这里，他突然觉得释然了——就算木兔知道他怀孕也没什么大不了的。好好跟他聊聊，木兔应该能理解。他相信对方也不想这么年轻就当上爸爸的。不过他现在的当务之急是给医院打电话，想必医生一定很生气吧。

“赤苇京治！”有人在楼梯口连名带姓的叫住了他。赤苇回头，木兔光太郎站在那里，脖子上挂着毛巾，还穿着赛服，脱掉护膝的两条腿结实又洁白，满头满脸都是汗——这样光着两条腿、汗津津的木兔，赤苇见过许多次了，可不是在楼道上。木兔紧紧地咬着下嘴唇，响亮的吸了吸鼻子。从他身边经过的观众们都好奇的注视着他，可木兔完全不为所动，他只看着赤苇。他用毛巾擦了一把脸，赤苇发现木兔的眼里闪着泪花。“你的手机！掉地上了！”这几个词从木兔嘴里一字一句的蹦了出来。然后他不说话了，只是举着手机，也不走过来。另一只手不断地擦眼泪。

赤苇觉得奇怪，他以为自己的手机肯定在车上，是掉在出口了吗？木兔为什么这么激动……啊。

难道是他是知道了什么吗？

于是赤苇走向木兔，和他一起去了一个僻静的角落。木兔依旧捏着赤苇的手机，没有还给他。他先让赤苇坐在凳子上，问：“京治，你的身体还好吗？”声音有点沙哑。

赤苇低着头看着自己的脚尖：“挺好的。倒是没有什么大碍。”

“是吗。”木兔顿了顿，沉默了一会儿说：“京治，刚才我接了个电话。就在我们比完进更衣室的时候。”

赤苇沉默。

木兔继续：“打电话的是个男人……不对，我应该先道歉。电话是打给你的，是你的手机在响。对不起。可我还是接起来了。”

赤苇依旧沉默。

木兔咽了口唾沫，显得有些紧张。

“对不起，京治。”木兔继续道歉，“我撒谎了……手机并不是在我捡到的。是我……是我在下车的时候偷偷拿的。”

“啊。这样啊……”赤苇低头发出短短的回应。难怪那时候木兔亲了他之后跑的飞快。大概就是趁着吻他的时候偷走的吧？

“哎，京治没发现吗？”木兔露出一个意外的表情。“我下车时亲你的时候偷偷拿的……我以为京治那么聪明的人，肯定会反应过来手机被我拿走了。”

木兔当时下车就往集合点冲，之后比所有人先一步冲进更衣室里，几乎一直躲在里面，生怕赤苇在比赛开始前找过来。结果赤苇一直没出现。

“可是，京治你都没来找我……总之我想你如果要找手机肯定会来找我……最好是比赛开始之后来找我，手机在更衣室里，你只能等到比赛结束，这样你就不得不看我比赛了。我知道我很卑鄙……但是我就是想要京治你看我比赛……但是比赛结束了你也没有来找我。”

“唔。”赤苇说，“我是真的没想到木兔同学你会拿走我的手机……我以为手机在车上呢。”

“哎……原来京治也有这种迷糊的时候吗。”木兔歪了歪头，有点惊讶但又意料之中。他了解的赤苇也是这样，外表看起来一丝不苟，实际上却没那么表里如一，比如看似精英的赤苇厌恶早起，周末会赖床，累的时候会很懒，也喜欢吃一些口味奇怪的东西……

“然后呢？”赤苇突然反问道，抬起头看着木兔：“你不是接了个电话吗，对方说什么？”

“呃……”木兔被赤苇的眼神盯得窘迫，他低着头回答，“是医院……是个医生。我刚接起来对方就很生气的说了好多话……”

赤苇听完居然笑了。“是吗……我还在想医生会怎么骂我呢，明明约好了今天去的。谢谢木兔同学帮我挨骂啦。”

木兔看着赤苇的表情，那个笑脸让他觉得自己像个泄了气的皮球，无比疲惫。赤苇的这个反应让他好失望。赤苇没有骂他，也没有生气，甚至没有一点点的愤怒或者是不安……这副游刃有余的样子，仿佛木兔所说的这一切都和赤苇无关，赤苇此刻只是个倾听年轻人诉说烦恼的睿智长辈。

“那，手机可以还给我了吗？”赤苇问他。木兔眨眨眼，不可置信的看着赤苇，他回忆起那个电话的内容，再看着赤苇温和的表情和事不关己的态度，心底的情绪又被点燃了。

“不要！”木兔拒绝了。“京治，你有了我的孩子了吧！医生在电话里都说了。”

赤苇的呼吸停滞了一秒。他承认这句话从木兔的嘴里说出来还是挺有杀伤力的。不过他还是大方的承认了，并纠正了木兔的用词：“是‘怀孕’了。不过很快就不会了，那个医生——”

“我知道。”木兔呼吸开始变得急促，“医生说你既没有去手术也没有另外预约，他很生气……我知道你要做手术，你要‘终止妊娠’。那个医生都说了。他说下次终止妊娠的手术只能新年之后，到时候可能需要重新制定方案，因为已经超过十二周了……也就是，三个月了……”最后他完全没了声音。

“啊，是的，应该是这样。毕竟我年龄大了，又是特殊状况，所以要小心谨慎一点嘛。”赤苇坦白的回应。

“那是……我的孩子吗？”木兔问道。他觉得现在不应该问这个问题，可这几个字却偏偏自己从他嘴里蹦了出来。木兔觉得双手发麻，心跳过速。

“这个问题很重要吗？”赤苇反问道。

木兔怔了怔，坚定的摇了摇头。两人又沉默了。一会儿之后赤苇说：“那现在可以把手机还给我了吧？”

木兔回答：“如果京治送我回去我就把手机还给你。”

赤苇叹了一口，点了点头。说实话，木兔的反应让赤苇有点意外，居然会这么平静，不知道是思考过了还是太过惊讶而大脑无法运转了呢。还非要他送，送就送吧，反正也不耽误什么事情。

两人坐上车之后，木兔依旧攥着赤苇的手机。赤苇也没问他要，自顾自的点火发动了车子。

赤苇开车拐上大路，这感觉挺新鲜的。他们堵在路上，看着几个来接孩子下补习班的家长从人行道上经过。赤苇有点恍惚，仿佛自己也是个刚刚接孩子放学的家长，可副驾上明明坐的是孩子的……

“京治怀孕了。”木兔突然开口，视线低垂，打断了赤苇的神游，“是我的错吗？”

这个问题让赤苇挺惊讶的。他想了想，并未正面回答：“这个，也不是谁的错吧。这种概率问题，双方都得承担风险嘛。”

“可是怀孕的人是京治啊……你本来不打算告诉我吧！”木兔看着自己的手，手指狠狠的攥紧了手机。

“毕竟是意外嘛。”赤苇回答。“而且木兔同学也不想这么年轻就当爸爸吧。你的人生还长着呢。”

木兔没立刻回答，皱紧了眉头。然后他想了一会儿回答：“你的人生也长着呢……京治你真的好过分，每次跟我说到这种严肃的话题，都在故意说这种话。我知道我还很不成熟，但是我一定会赶上你的！”

“不……我并没有故意强调什么……”赤苇回答，他本意只希望木兔意识到两人之间巨大的差距，可木兔却根本不为所动。

“我……我也不是说让京治要等我……啊，我……”木兔开始结巴，有些烦躁的抓了抓头发，似乎不知道该怎么表达。

赤苇开口：“木兔，我知道你是个好孩子，会对我产生内疚感，也有责任感……我知道的。这些感受都是正常的，因为你实在是个很好的孩子……但是你还年轻，会遇到更好的人，也会忘记我——”

“不是，我——”木兔试图打断赤苇，可赤苇却没给他这个机会。

“再过五年，十年，你回头看这段经历，希望你回忆起我们之间的一切会觉得依旧美好……而不是别的什么沉重的东西……你会觉得自己傻，你会不明白自己为什么会如此执着，你会觉得年轻的自己可爱又好笑……然后你会知道如何去爱你未来的爱人，那个真正值得你去付出时间和心思，能和你一起成长的爱人……你和我这一段，就当是增加自己的经历吧。”

木兔听完，一双眼睛睁的很大，接着他居然露出一个难过的笑容，低声说道：“京治你又在说些过分的话……你说的没错，五年后，十年后，我或许能遇到更好的人。可我觉得你就很好，五年后十年后的你就是那个更好的人，我已经找到了最好的人，我为什么还要花时间去找下一个人？京治你太过分了，总觉得我是个孩子……我们之间差距很大，但是我说了很快就能追上你！这虽然很难，但是我一定能办到！”然后木兔吸了口气，平复了一下自己的情绪继续：“上大学之前可能差距很大，我还在小学的时候你就都已经工作好多年了，但是一旦过了二十岁，不就没有区别了吗！我们都是成年人了，我可以喝酒，也可以结婚，也可以当爸爸了……”

赤苇叹了一口气，说道：“木兔，我说了，我——”

木兔却盯着赤苇的脸说：“我能陪你去吗？”

“去哪儿？”赤苇没跟上木兔这突然转弯的逻辑。车流始动，赤苇也继续开车。

“做手术。”木兔说。“我要支持京治。我想陪你去做手术。这种手术很伤身体吧。京治你一个人，之后还是有人照顾你比较好。学校放寒假，我正好留在学校里训练……这期间就让我照顾你吧。”

“啊……”赤苇不知道该怎么回答。他彻底混乱了，完全不知道该说什么。周围的车水马龙仿佛瞬间消失了，这个世界好像就只剩下了他和木兔两个人。赤苇突然拐弯，把车停在一个小巷子里，将头埋在方向盘上，长长的呼出一口气，全身都放松了下来，疲倦感也随之排山倒海的涌来。“真是败给你了。”赤苇闷声闷气的说。

“什么，什么？京治你答应我陪你了吗？”木兔则第一时间去掉了安全带，凑到赤苇脑袋边上。

赤苇抵着方向盘点了点头。“太好了！”木兔欢呼一声，开心的把伏在方向盘上的赤苇抱住，脸蹭的他后勃颈痒痒的。木兔的这股亲昵劲儿一下子就合拢了两人之间所有的间隙，让两人回到了之间的亲密。

这并不是什么坏事，赤苇想。木兔像一只刚刚成年的小兽，一双亮晶晶的眼睛里生机勃勃。他在这个由约定俗成的规矩叠加出来的恋爱游戏里横冲直撞，完全无视所谓“大人”的法则，来到了赤苇的身边。这样的人，把自己年轻的心全部给了他，他凭什么还以世俗为理由拒绝呢？

赤苇京治，在年满四十岁的那年的结尾，再次迈出了人生中勇敢的一步。

木兔光太郎，在刚刚成年的那一年，决定和喜欢的人一起谈一辈子的甜蜜恋爱。

END

我居然也能把连载写完的一天……我第一篇写完的兔赤狗血连载。奇迹啊。一开始我真的是觉得这玩意儿就是个毫无意义的黄文的（其实的确毫无意义），本来想写写什么孕期Play双性肉啥的满足一下自己和小伙伴，结果写了这么多，我也没想到。希望大家看的愉快！到结局才知道看的人比我想像的多，给我留言啊？???……总之谢谢大家啦！

谢谢大家的厚爱！咱们番外再见！预计2-3个番外。纯糖，会有雷，哈哈。


	8. 番外——后日谈（其一）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 今后会有不止两个番外……有长有短，有些是对剧情的补充，有些是一些后续，总之随便写一些我想写的东西~~~谢谢大家把这个故事看到最后啦！

后日谈其一

怪物的勇气

赤苇觉得自己挺幼稚的。就在十五分钟前，他在车里答应了木兔陪他去做终止妊娠的手术。他只是答应了木兔陪他去做手术而已，应该并没有任何特殊之处——就跟让朋友陪着去医院看病一个性质——他却觉得自己做了一个即将改变自己人生的决定。他想起了自己上学期间的各个暗恋对象，明明连对方叫什么都不知道，他却已经开始思考一大堆未来的可能性了。长大后的他偶尔也会想起那时候青涩的自己，会情不自禁的笑出声来。可他现在这个样子，虽然并没有畅想什么肉麻的未来，但心中的这股悸动却和上学期间一模一样。

赤苇其实明白的。这个手术对赤苇来说意义非凡——他的“秘密”不小心结出了果实，而他要在这颗果实成熟前将其割掉。这是他和未成熟的秘密果实之间面对面的对抗与剖白。他本以为这只属于他一个人的抗争，可有个不理会世俗规矩的人兀自闯了进来，还说要助他一臂之力。赤苇觉得如果是几天前的自己，那他肯定会拒绝，因为那个时候他全身心的想要隐藏这个秘密。那时候的他坚定的认为，这种事情一旦被公诸于世，不管对于他自己或是木兔，后果都不会好。他虽然早已学会享受自己的不寻常之处，但这是有限度的。他至始至终都只想小范围的品尝这种甜头，在不牵扯任何人的情况下。他现在这种样子，如果继续下去……他只能感受到恐惧，于是只好奋起反抗，尽全力维持表面上的日常。毕竟这个世界可不会理解他这样违背常理的“异常之物”。

可是当木兔真的站在他面前，目光坚定的说想要陪着他这种话，赤苇突然泄了气，一下子觉得自己为了维持表面的正常而与自己的秘密斗争这种行为没有意义。毕竟，他可是一生下来就是不被世俗所能容忍的“怪物”啊。他天生如此，为何还要花那么多功夫扭曲自己，强行装作“正常人”呢？

于是他决定接受木兔，同意木兔陪他去医院，也同意让自己走上违背世俗的道路。

哎呀，这可真的是一个重大的决定呀。

其实这么想来，他会怀上木兔的孩子就一点都不意外了，毕竟他喜欢木兔，又和木兔一起做了那么多违背常理的事，那自然会结出违背常理的果。想想自己之前得知怀孕的慌张，竟然有点好笑，就像是上学时畅想和暗恋对象的未来却不敢跟别人表白一样好笑……

“京治！我们到了！”坐在副驾上的木兔打断了赤苇的思绪。他开心的晃了晃赤苇的肩，指着前面的一家店，那是一家小有名字的烤牛舌店。大约十分钟前，木兔说自己比赛打得好辛苦，肚子饿了，想吃烤牛舌。

赤苇停下车，对着木兔露出一个笑容，勇敢的回答：“好。”

***

赤苇后木兔一步下车。餐馆附近的空气都是烤肉的香味，木兔已经迫不及待的咽口水，拉着赤苇就往店的方向走。可赤苇却难过的皱起了眉头，没走两步就忍不住想吐。

木兔大惊失色，陡然想起赤苇目前的状况，以为自己走太快了，赶紧停了下来，问赤苇是不是很难受。赤苇摇了摇头，本想忍一忍，却发现自己根本无法忍耐烤肉的气味。

最后赤苇还是吐了出来，引来行人纷纷侧目。木兔则一直不知所措的拍背递水递纸巾。赤苇胃里痉挛，烤肉的气味让他的脑子腻到发晕，但是他心里却满是解脱束缚的快乐，忍不住想笑出来。哎呀……这种情况下笑出来会吓到木兔吧？于是赤苇把脸藏在纸巾下面，对担忧的木兔说：“光太郎，能把手机还我了吗？”

“啊！”木兔终于想了起来，把手机还给了赤苇。

赤苇拿起手机无比自然的说：“光太郎，我现在怀孕了，口味好像有些变化……实在是没办法适应油腻的气味。”

“哎？”木兔听到这句话很显然还是有点儿意外。他可能没想到赤苇会突然这么自然的说出怀孕这句话的，毕竟没多久之前还躲躲闪闪的。

“但是我知道你饿了。所以你先去吃烤牛舌吧，我先回去了。之后请木兔同学自己打车回去吧。”

说完这句话看似无情的话，赤苇转身就走了，先是走，然后开始抑制不住兴奋的小跑，跑了一段还转身，木兔依旧呆呆的站在那里。赤苇再也绷不住了，露出一个大大的笑容，无视周围的人群，对着木兔大喊：“吃完饭要来我家哦！”

“哎？！”木兔在不远处露出一个惊愕的表情。傍晚的夕阳里有点儿看不清木兔的表情，但赤苇肯定他脸红了。

“京治……这是让我一个人去吃吃烤牛舌吗……”木兔喃喃自语。

\---

最后木兔打包了几份清淡的菜去了赤苇家。

番外一·END


	9. 番外 ——后日谈 （其二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盖被子纯聊天

时间线接着正文结尾和番外1

\---------------

最终木兔并没有去吃烤牛舌。这种意义非凡的东西，不和赤苇一起吃那就是普通的食物，而不是意庆祝胜利的美味。对木兔来说，这层胜利有多重意思，不光是庆祝他自己在赛场上的活跃，更是人生的胜利——赤苇终于接受他了。虽然赤苇没有说出来，但是木兔之前在车里抱着赤苇的时候感受到了。赤苇没有拒绝他，没有了无所谓和漫不经心的态度，只有依靠他时无比真实的重量和体温。赤苇接受他了，接受了他的人，还有他的爱。

木兔打包了几样清淡的菜回到赤苇家，那时候还不算过了晚饭的时间，赤苇来开门的时候裹着厚厚的外套，脑袋上搭着浴巾，头发还在滴水，脸颊和眼角都被水蒸气润得发红，应该是刚刚洗完澡。

“木兔同学？动作这么迅速吗？你吃饱了吗？”赤苇有些吃惊的问道。

“呀，京治快进去，别感冒了！外面好冷啊！”木兔赶紧进门关好，把赤苇推了进去，把菜放在客厅的矮桌子上。

“啊，你没穿袜子！”木兔看着光着脚的赤苇大惊小怪的叫起来，然后冲进赤苇的卧室熟门熟路的翻出了一双棉袜子，再蹲下来给赤苇穿上，赤苇也下意识由着木兔抓着他的脚踝套袜子，才后知后觉觉得有些脸红。

“好啦！”木兔站起来，大功告成一样对赤苇露出一个笑容。

赤苇移开眼神，说：“……因为我刚刚才洗完澡就听到门铃声，我就急着出来了。”

“嘿嘿。看来京治也是迫不及待的来见我了！”木兔傻傻的笑了笑，看着赤苇有些别扭的神情，也突然觉得有点不好意思。于是他拉着赤苇在客厅的矮桌前坐下，开心的说：“吃饭吃饭！我快饿死了！”

赤苇这才反应过来：“木兔你没去吃牛舌吗？”

木兔迫不及待的打开菜品的盒子：“牛舌这种东西，不和京治一起吃有什么意义嘛！而且你不也没吃饭吗？一起吃嘛！”

赤苇接过木兔递给他的筷子和碗，尝了尝木兔外带回来的菜，味道不错。他本来因为怀孕的关系没太多食欲，但是看着木兔在眼前吃的很香的样子也被感染了，经不住多吃了几口。

“木兔同学，你们这边刚刚比赛完，你还没有归队，这样不太好吧。而且隔了这么久才吃饭，对身体不好吧。”赤苇低头吃饭的时候突然说道。

“京治才是！你明明……明明……”木兔的眼神下移到赤苇藏在矮桌下的小腹，撇了撇嘴，“不吃饭的话不会觉得不舒服吗？”

“我其实最近晚上都没有什么食欲……”赤苇回答。

“啊，还有！”木兔打断赤苇，“京治也是时候称呼我为‘光太郎’了吧！木兔同学木兔同学的叫着，多分生……听着就像是没关系的人一样……”

“哎？是吗？”赤苇故作惊讶的回答，“那木兔同学也可以叫我‘赤苇桑’，就像以前那样。”

“什么？！”木兔停下了吃饭的动作，看着赤苇，眼神里有一丝受伤。

“啊，我开玩笑的！”赤苇忍俊不禁，赶紧解释，“光太郎。我们并不是没有关系的人……”

木兔整个人肉眼可见的恢复了精神，在自己的座位上扭动了几下，然后挪过来蹭了蹭赤苇，见赤苇没有躲开反而眼带笑意，知道赤苇又在拿他开玩笑，就故意在他脸上印下了一个油乎乎的亲吻。

“啊，光太郎你好恶心！”赤苇推开了木兔的脸，木兔却得意的笑了起来，“谁让你一天到晚欺负我的！队里那边我已经发过信息了！没问题了！”

**************

“你先去洗澡吧。”赤苇对着主动收拾的木兔说道。说是收拾，其实也没什么可做的。不久之前两人才吃完木兔带回来的外卖。

一般赤苇这种话都是要做爱的前兆。木兔收拾的身影顿了一下。赤苇看到木兔的反应，心情出奇的愉悦。于是他继续：“光太郎快去洗澡吧。我都已经洗好了。”

“哎？可……可是……”木兔大脑开始冒出无数个问题，赤苇是想要和他做爱吗？可是赤苇……赤苇现在不是怀孕了吗？怀孕的人也可以做吗？还是说怀孕期间会特别想要？他对怀孕期间的注意事项一窍不通，毕竟他今天才知道赤苇怀孕了，根本没工夫查任何资料，光是消化这个消息就用掉了他所有的脑细胞。他想问问赤苇，但他不知道该怎么开口。他不确定赤苇是否还忌讳着他肚子里这个突如其来的东西……毕竟他几小时前傻兮兮的问赤苇是不是怀了他的孩子这个问题的时候，赤苇可是游刃有余的避开了——不过似乎从侧面承认了。总而言之，他想说的是，赤苇用这种很“大人”的狡猾态度来跟他说话的时候，他根本不知道如何应付……

“去洗澡吧，洗完澡再说。我困了。”赤苇似乎一眼就看穿了木兔在想什么，忍着笑催促他。

赤苇总觉得木兔没有吃饱。可现在家里只有柚子这种酸酸的水果和腌梅子这类填不饱肚子的小零食，看来明天还是得照常买些食材和健康的零食了，虽然自己可能暂时不会吃太多，但木兔应该没问题。今天就先委屈一下木兔吧。

赤苇看着木兔进浴室的背影，心想木兔这个孩子还真的挺出乎他意料的。当他说出他们并不是没有关系的人这句话的时候，他以为木兔会追问他，问他俩是什么关系来着。可木兔什么都没问，似乎对这个模棱两可的答案就很满意。不知道是这孩子和他心意真的相通还是说因为得知他怀孕了脑子宕机了？亏他还准备给木兔一个准确的答案呢，毕竟他现在不打算继续和木兔玩这种你追我躲的恋爱游戏了，毕竟，他们两个已经不止是肉体关系了。说起来，木兔鼓起脸颊指控他欺负自己的样子，真的好可爱啊。不过他承认，他的确是在欺负木兔，有时候看那个孩子对他的话做出各种各样的反应真的很有趣。不过赤苇也知道，这种事情上不可玩心太重，不然木兔也太可怜了，这种惶惶不可终日的感觉他可不舍得木兔体验太久。

等木兔洗完澡吹好头发，赤苇已经缩进被子了。刚刚在洗澡的时候木兔一直在揣摩着赤苇的意思。他满脑子都是赤苇怀孕的样子，虽然现在赤苇的小腹隔着衣服根本看不出来。但是他一想到赤苇的肚子鼓起来的样子，还是被他搞大的肚子，下体就硬了起来。然后他用手抚上自己的阴茎，想象着这个部位埋进赤苇前面那个温柔穴口的感觉，软濡湿润的肉吞噬他，包裹他，鼓励他一寸寸的前进，熟练的缠上他，吮吸他，最后尽数射到赤苇的身体里。没想到无法开花结果的地方竟然就这么发生了奇迹……那一定是奇迹……木兔扶着浴室里墙面呼出的气息逐渐的变得温柔起来。

木兔看着已经缩在被子裹成一团的赤苇，顺手关了灯，也跟着钻了进去。赤苇背对着他蜷缩着，像是在母亲的子宫里那样的动作，似乎已经等不及先睡着了。于是木兔从背后轻轻的抱住赤苇，将他圈进自己的怀里。赤苇似乎被木兔的动作惊醒了，他睡意朦胧的声音问木兔：“要做吗？”

“哎？”木兔慌了神，他没想到赤苇会这么问他。结果下一秒赤苇在被子里咯咯的笑出了声，“未来的大明星累了吗？”

木兔意识到赤苇大概又是故意欺负他，于是收紧手上的力道，在赤苇耳边回答：“才没有！京治现在的身体不是不舒服吗！”

赤苇：“现在其实也没什么问题啦……”

“不要。”木兔把脸埋进赤苇的后脑勺里，吸了一口，那是和自己一样的洗发水的味道。“我就想抱着京治好好睡一觉。”

“嗯……好暖和。”赤苇喃喃的说。“那就睡觉吧。”

片刻安静之后，木兔再度开口：“对了，我能摸摸吗？”

“嗯。就是暂时什么也摸不出来而已。”赤苇干脆的答应了。不用木兔挑明他也知道对方想摸什么。木兔对他的小腹好奇也在所难免，连他自己都好奇的不得了……说起来，本来一开始还觉得不知所措甚至恶心的，但是跟木兔坦白之后一下子就觉得没什么大不了了，这种转变真的很神奇。

然后木兔的手掌就摸了上来，木兔的手掌和手指有些薄薄的茧，平时总是给赤苇带来无上的快乐，可此时此刻却是不带丝毫的情欲，温柔又充满好奇的探索他光滑的小腹。

“京治，会……会觉得难受吗？”木兔含糊不清的问了一句。他本来想问赤苇能不能感受到它的，但一想到赤苇是要做手术的，直觉这样问有点不妥，就临时换了这句。

“……现在不难受了。”赤苇覆上木兔停留在他腹部的手背回答。赤苇的话让木兔的心里暖洋洋的。

房间里安静下来。木兔以为赤苇睡着了，结果赤苇又突然说了句话：“今天光太郎很帅哦……帅到我移不开视线。让我彻底迷上你了。”

“嘿嘿嘿！”木兔兴奋的蹭了蹭赤苇的后脑勺，他本来就想让赤苇看到他帅气的一面，让赤苇回心转意的。

“你可是未来闪闪发光的大明星，现在把我这个大叔彻底迷住了，可要好好负起责任啊！”赤苇说道。

木兔听完忍不住爬了起来，雀跃的在床上打了个滚，换到和赤苇面对面的那一边，在被子里抓住对方手放在嘴边亲了亲，开心的说：“京治你才是啊！不许后悔！”

赤苇笑了，凑上去亲了亲木兔的嘴唇：“绝不后悔。”

最后两人都沉寂下来，一会儿之后木兔再度开口：“我听说宫城的牛舌很不错，等你身体好了，下次我们去那里吃吧！”

赤苇在黑暗中忍不住勾起了嘴角：“好啊。”

番外 2 完

（嗯，还有好几个番外……）

不好意思最近的番外都比较无聊哈哈哈哈


End file.
